Forbidden Love
by waterrockz
Summary: A world where vampires and lycans exist. The prophecy tells of a forbidden love between a vampire and a lycan with unique blood. This bond will fulfill the prophecy and end the war or will their rage for one another place the world in danger--Zutara
1. Author's Note

**Forbidden Love**

This isn't the first chapter. It is sort of a note and warning about the story I am about to post. I had to do an essay for my English class and I did it on Avatar the Last Airbender. The essay had to deal with an odyssey. Therefore it had to be in one document, not two. I decide since it evolved avatar and my two favorite characters, that I would post it.

However, I want to warn people that I did this in one word document and it took 12 pages to complete.

Therefore the story I going to be a one-shot. I might add another chapter because the ending leaves room for another chapter.

**

* * *

**

**THE STORY LINE**

The story will have vampires and lycans (werewolves) in it

I had to keep it clean for school

All of the characters are from Avatar the Last Airbender

It is kind of cheesy too


	2. Chapter 1

_Forbidden Love_

Long ago in a far, far away galaxy, a world was ruled by golden eyed vampires and green eyed lycans (werewolves); a place where the human race ceased to exist. A war broke out between the two species, a deadly war that has lasted for thousands of generations. It was once written in a prophecy that only a vampire and a lycan could end the suffering of all the people. The prophecy tells of a forbidden love between a vampire and a lycan with unique blood. This bond will fulfill the prophecy and end the war or will their rage for one another place the world in a never ending battle.

The view outside his room was breath taking. His room overlooked the garden, what was left of the garden anyway. The courtyard was covered in rocks, mud, and blood from the recent deadly attack. A group of lycans broke into the palace and manage to kill many vampires. The attacks were growing not just in size, but growing more deadly and more often. Their supplies were growing short, just like their clan. Rumors were floating around the palace saying that the royal family was going to abandon their clan and leave them for dead. The eighteen year old boy clenched his fists as his mind cross the rumors. He couldn't believe that their own clan would honestly think that they would leave them for dead.

A knock on the door brought the boy out of his thoughts. "My prince, the queen requests your presence," said a voice from behind the door. The prince sighed as he got up from his seat and walked towards the door. He opened the door and walked towards the queen's room.

His mother lied there in bed barely alive, fighting against the odds. A deadly disease stuck the royal family five months ago. Not even the most powerful vampire could heal the disease. These days she just lied there in pain. The prince sighed as his eyes scanned the broken body.

"My son…" whispered the woman as her eyes fluttered open. Her small, weak smile made his heart ache even more.

"Our kingdom is going to fall and will unless you seek help," said the queen as she stared right into her son's golden eyes. His skin crawled as his mother talked about the kingdom in such a way.

"But mother…" the prince said before the queen cut him off.

"Zuko…there is only one way our kingdom can be saved. You must go the Forbidden Forest and seek out a small village and tell them that I sent you. Take your sister with you and use the fastest mounts in the stable. You must remember one thing and only one thing…things aren't always as they appear to be," the queen said with a weak pleading voice. The prince nodded his head and left the room. He headed towards the training court, knowing that his sister would be there.

He paused at the door way and leaned against the frame. His sister was the most deadly and dangerous female he has ever seen. In fact, she was the only female he had seen in battle. Most females stayed at home to protect the younger and you rarely saw any on the battle field. "Azula, mother has given us another mission," the prince said as he walked towards his sister. The prince and princess were given missions often because they were both the one of the most powerful vampires, besides their father that is.

"A mission right before your wedding…seems a bit fishy," the sixteen year old princess said as she moved towards her brother with a smirk on her face. The prince frowned when his sister brought up the wedding. It was an arrange marriage between the two strongest clans. The prince hated the idea of an arranged marriage, but he would go through with the marriage for his clan.

"Just get ready, Azula; be at the stable by sunset," said the prince with a growl and he headed towards the stable. He walked towards the end stall to see a grey head sticking out. The prince led the horse out and started packing. He looked over to see his sister mounting a deep brown horse. After mounting and leading the horses out of the stable, the prince looked back at the palace. With a sigh he galloped off towards the Forbidden Forest.

After a five day ride, the prince and princess came upon the Forbidden Forest around noon. They slowed their mounts down to a walk and started through the forest. The two moved quietly through the forest. The sun was setting when the princess finally spoke, "We have been walking through the forest for hours now. We should stop and make camp."

"Why? We can go days without sleep," the prince said with a smirk thinking that his sister was scared.

The princess glared at her brother before she hissed, "The animals need rest, stupid." The prince stopped his mount and looked at his sister. Before he could say anything, figures moved around them with great speed! The horses were getting spoke and restless. All of a sudden eight wolves jump out of the brush! They started circling the prince and princess slowly, growling to spoke horses. The wolves stopped circling the two vampires and made a ring around them.

The prince was getting off his horse to fight the wolves when a loud voice stopped him in his tracks, "Don't even think about vampire!" The prince turned his head to see a person wearing a black cloak.

"We don't take orders from a lycan," hissed the princess as she got off her horse and walked towards the cloak figure. At this movement, the wolves started growling, but the cloak figure raised a hand and they went silent.

"Why are you here?" asked the cloak figure as it took a step closer. The prince and princess were a bit nervous of this person, but they would never admit it. The prince's anger towards the figure was written on his face.

Before the prince could do anything stupid, the princess answered, "We were sent here by our mother, Ursa to find a small village." The wolves around them stop snarling and look up with surprise. The cloak figure stiffened as the princess spoke and both vampires noticed this.

"Follow me," the cloak figure said as it started to walk away. Four of the wolves followed the figure, while the rest were waiting for the vampires. The prince and princess started walking and caught up with the figure to see it talking with an older male.

"You can't bring them to the village!" yelled the older male talking to the cloak figure. The figure started walking away, when the male grabbed its arm and yanked them back around. The two vampires could sense the anger between the two.

"Release me, so I don't have to hurt you," the cloak figure growled. The male was five inches taller and had about a hundred pounds on the cloak figure. The prince was a bit surprised when the figure threatened the older male. The male raised his hand and hit the figure across the face, knocking the hood off to show a face. The prince and princess held back a gasp as they saw a seventeen year old woman's face appear. The wolves around them started growling after the woman was hit.

The male moved away from the woman and moved towards the two vampires. "Don't you dare lay a hand on either vampire, Jet," growled the woman as she glared at Jet. The prince noticed that blood was coming from her mouth as she moved towards them. The older male, Jet turned around and started laughing.

"You couldn't hurt me even if you tried, Katara," Jet said as he turned his attention towards the vampires. The woman walked towards the male with anger on her face. As the male turned his head back towards the woman, he received a punch in the face. He stumbled back and looked shocked.

"I won't tell you again," the woman growled showing her fangs a little. Jet moved forward a bit until the wolves went in front of the woman.

"Your guards won't always be around," hissed Jet as he walked away. Katara sighed and started walking towards the village. Zuko and Azula were too shocked at the moment to think clearly. Katara lead them through a thick part of the forest until they came upon a trail. Six of the wolves ran off into the brush while the other two continued to walk with the vampires. Shortly after the wolves left, they came upon a stone wall with two people by the opening. The guards seem to tense as the vampires walked by, but didn't say anything. Zuko and Azula were amazed at what they saw.

They had expected a village full of warriors and weapons, but found children running around. Two small children ran towards Katara and gave her a big hug. Another child came and tackled Katara. Everyone was laughing and smiling. A young man came out and yelled names, the children frowned and left. The stone wall wrapped around the village as if it were trying to cage it. There were small huts on one side of the wall and one large hut on the other side. The huts seemed to be made out of mud, rocks, and sticks. Small pups were running around the open fire pits while a few adult wolves lied in the sun. Azula saw a young girl no older than ten come out and take their horse towards the large hut.

"Where is that lycan taking our mounts?" Azula questioned, still not fully trusting the people here.

Katara turned her head towards the girl leading the horses away and said, "That lycan is a girl and she is putting your mounts with our horses." Azula didn't understand why Katara would be offended by calling the other lycans, lycans. They continued walking until they reach the last hut and Katara stopped and turn towards them.

"You will stay here. Dinner will be ready shortly. Since you are Ursa children, I expect you won't attack anyone here," Katara said while staring into Zuko's golden eyes. Katara turn away from the vampires and walked towards a fire pit. Azula went into the hut to unpack while Zuko stared at Katara walked away. Zuko couldn't understand how a woman could have so much power over these men. Zuko sighed and moved the blanket aside so he could enter the hut.

"I saw you checking her out," Azula said as Zuko walked into the hut.

"I was not," Zuko hissed at his sister as he looked around the hut. The hut was small, but comfortable. There was two small beds, which were a few blankets piled on top of each other on the ground, and a small wooden box in the corner.

There was a small knock on the side of the hut before small boy walked in. His hair was covered in dirt, his cheeks had dried mud cake on them, and he wore no shoes. "Dinner is ready," the boy said with a smile on his face.

He turned to leave when Zuko's voice stopped him, "Where do you think you are going? Bring our dinner here." The boy turned around and gave the vampires a weird face. Before the boy cold answer, a voice yelled, "Kuzan!" The boy run out of the hut and the two vampires followed.

The entire village was gathered around a huge fire pit laughing and smiling. Their plates on their laps were barely full of food. Zuko and Azula walked towards the group and sat down on the ground. A little girl walked up and gave them each a plate of food and a cup. Zuko stared at the plate with amazement; the plate had little next to no food on it. The cup he was given had blood in it, this surprised him. These people knew that they were vampires, yet they treated them like equals. Both vampires looked up to see a woman walked towards the group dressed in green.

The woman and Katara stared at each other and Katara hissed, "Vampire." The woman looked at Katara and hissed back, "Lycan." The two glared at each other before they broke out in smiles and hugged each other.

"It's good to see you again sister," the woman said with a smile on her face.

"Come eat Jin," Katara said to her sister as they walked back and sat on the ground. Jin was tackled to the ground by five young pups. Everyone started laughing and Katara told the pups to get off and eat. No one seemed to care that Jin was a vampire and they were lycans. Zuko didn't understand why these lycans were treating the vampire with respect, as if she was a lycan.

Shortly after Jin came, most people started to head to bed. Soon it was just Zuko and Katara sitting around the fire. "Why didn't you attack her? She's a vampire and you are a lycan," Zuko asked while staring into the fire. Katara got up and started to walk towards a cliff. Zuko followed, not knowing where he was going. Katara sat down on the cliff's edge and Zuko sat down next to her. The cliff overlooked the ocean and a small part of the forest.

"Not everyone here is a lycan. There are just as many vampires as there is lycans. We put our differences aside so we can survive this war. I also know why you are here, Zuko. The Kingdom of Vampires is falling and your mother also fallen ill," Katara said with a sigh as she looked out towards the ocean. Zuko looked over at Katara with a shocked face.

Before Zuko could respond, Katara said, "Tomorrow we can leave and head back to your kingdom. You know you don't have to wear a mask."

"What are you talking about and how do you know about my mother?" Zuko questioned.

"It is up to Ursa to decide if she wants you to know about our past. Just because you are a prince doesn't mean you have to be strong all the time. People here looked up to me for answers, they consider me their leader. When people think about a leader they think of someone who is strong, wise, and caring, but they don't want a leader who shows weakness. However, everyone has a weakness, a vampire and a lycan. Just crying once will make you feel better," Katara said with a sad smile and continued, "I did when I lost my mother."

"How did you lose…your mother?" Zuko asked in a hushed tone. Zuko couldn't believe that a lycan was giving him advice. He was going to yell at her, but remember what his mother told him.

"I was seven years old when the attack happened. Vampires came and destroyed the entire village. They made me watch my mother's death. The last thing she told me was that it was ok to cry. That's another thing we have in common, we don't talk about our past often," Katara whispered as a tear fall from her cheek. Zuko moved towards Katara and wiped the tear away with his thumb. Katara looked up at Zuko with a sly smile.

Zuko got up and helped Katara help and they started walking back to the village. They walked until they reach Zuko's hut and Katara kissed Zuko on the cheek and walked away. Zuko wore a face of shock as she walked away. He wondered what it would be like to spend the rest of his life with her. But he shook the thought from his head; he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with a lycan.

Morning came too soon for Katara. She lied there on the cliff in the sun looking out towards the water. She spent the entire night running through the forest, trying to clear her head. She should have never kissed the vampire, but her heart overtook her head. Katara thought about the kiss and how good it felt, but quickly shook the thought from her head. She was a lycan and he was a vampire. Katara got up and stretched her body out, wolf body that is. Her pure white coat and golden eyes sprinkled under the morning sun. Her eyes and coat were the two things that stuck out the most when she was in wolf form. The pure white coat was found in only a handful of wolves and the golden eyes were never heard of in lycans. Katara started running at full speed and jumped into the air. When she landed Katara was in human form. She made her way back to the village and head towards the large hut, where the horses were. She walked in the hut to see her pure black horse already pack and ready go to. A woman appeared from the corner with a black cloak in her hands.

"You will need this Katara. Promise me that you will come back alive," Jin pleaded with her sister. Her sad smile made Katara's heart ache with guilt. Katara strolled up to Jin and grabbed her in a big hug.

"I will be fine, Jin. I love you," Katara whispered in Jin's ear as she grabbed the cloak from her sister's hands. Katara stepped back and put the cloak on. She headed towards her horse and mounted it. She looked over to see Azula and Zuko on their horses already. Katara nodded her head and they galloped out of the village and towards the Kingdom of Vampires.

They arrived five days later at the Kingdom of Vampires. Zuko and Azula led the way into the palace. They dismounted the horses and headed up the palace stairs. Every male Katara passed, checked her out and Katara couldn't help but wear a small smile. Katara knew that once they found out that she was a lycan, they would hate her guts. Azula whispered something into her brother's ear before she went off in a different direction. Zuko kept walking straight and Katara decided to walk beside him instead of behind him. This shocked many guards around them and Katara couldn't help but smirk.

Zuko opened a door to reveal a female body on a large red bed. They went in and stood beside the bed while the doctors and guards left the room. Once the door was closed Zuko went to the female's body and whispered in her ear. The woman opened her eyes and smiled at Katara. "It's good to see you again Katara," the woman said with a small smile.

Katara came and sat down on the other side of the bed. She looked to Zuko and spoke in a low voice, "You need to leave the room so I can heal her, Zuko." Zuko looked back at his mother and sighed. He trusted Katara, but didn't want to leave his mother's side. Zuko looked back at Katara then his mother again and got up and left the room.

Katara turn her attention towards Ursa and whispered softly, "You know what I have to do in order to save your life, Ursa." Ursa focused her eyes on Katara and nodded her head slowly. Katara looked down at the broken body and remember the day her mother was killed in front of her very own eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek at this thought. Katara lowered her head and sank her fangs into Ursa's neck. The sweet sense of blood filled both their senses before both fell unconscious.

Katara woke up to find that she lying on a cold wet ground. She got up and dizziness hit her like a train. She moaned and fell back down. The door opened to reveal a strong, lean male with rope in his hands. He grabbed her arms and yanked her up roughly. He pushed her up against the wall and yanked on her wrist so that they were out in front of her. He tied the wrists together with the rope and led her out of the cell and up the stairs. While passing the other cells, the word 'lycan' was yelled out. Katara was led to two large doors. The doors were opened and Katara was pushed forward. Suddenly, Katara was thrown on the floor and force into a kneeling position. Katara looked around the room to see hundreds of people on the sides screaming at her. She looked forward to see Azula and Zuko both dressed in formal clothing. The room became silent has King Ozai enter the room and stood between his two children.

"Well, well, well lycan. You are pretty far away from your home. Do you know what we do lycans who are far away from home?" Ozai shouted in a loud powerful voice. Katara glared at the king and then glared at the princess and prince. Laughter filled the room and Katara wanted nothing more than to kill Ozai.

"You kill lycans in front of the people who loved them," Katara growled at Ozai. Her voice was deep and powerful; the laughter stopped at the sound of her voice. No one had heard a voice that deep and powerful before.

The king stopped laughing and looked Katara over with an evil glare. "You, you're the little lycan who escape the raid ten years ago! So…how does it feel to watch your mother's death," Ozai said with an evil smile. Katara felt the rage course through her blood. She moved forward only to be restrained by the guards holding her back. Her green eyes turn gold and her fangs shown with anger! Everyone gasped at this sight, no lycan had golden eyes.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Ursa walked forward towards Katara with anger in her steps. She shoved the guards running towards her on the ground and pulled Katara off the ground with great force. She stared at Ozai with anger in her eyes before she spoke, "This girl saved my life and you treat her like dirt. She gave me her blood so I could live!" the room became silent as she spoke. The nobles and other vampires left the room not wanting to see what happen next.

"How could she give you her blood, she is a lycan?" yelled Ozai as he walked towards his wife in fear, shock, happiness, and surprise.

"My bloodline is from vampires. My entire family is vampires, I was the only lycan. My blood is that of vampire and lycan. Ursa was able to survive because of my blood. Now she is the most powerful vampire because my blood flows through her veins," Katara shouted at the king. Her golden eyes made her appearance seem more powerful and back up her story.

"Ozai you must step down from the throne, I am the most powerful vampire alive," Ursa said with a smirk on her face that she tried to hide. Ozai's face went dark then he looked down and walked towards his wife. They embraced and kissed, happy that the other one was ok.

She turned her attention towards Katara and Zuko. "There is one way to end this senseless war, my son. There must be a marriage between a powerful, respected vampire and a lycan," Ursa said with a smile and added, "However; I want this marriage to be out of love not forced."

Katara and Zuko looked at each other with black faces. They both knew that they were the ones to be married and they would be ending a terrible war. However, they still had rage against each other. He was a vampire and she was a lycan.

Zuko made his decision and looked at his mother. "Queen Ursa of the Kingdom of Vampires, I have made my decision. I…

Forbidden Love

By: Taylin Kennon

10


	3. Chapter 2

**I am going to change just a few things from the first chapter. I really didn't want to repost the chapter when I only changed minor details.**

**First off: lycans will have blue eyes, not green. It didn't hit me until I was writing this chapter that I put green eyes instead of blue.**

**Second: when Ozai says "You, you're the little lycan who escape the raid ten years ago! So…how does it feel to watch your mother's death?" I am changing it to both of her parents, not just her mother. Both of her parents will die on the same day.**

**Third: Katara was 8 years old when her parents were killed, not 7 years old.**

**Fourth: at the end of the story, Zuko won't say anything. They just looked at each other.**

**That is about it for making slight changes in the story**

**I also moved up the rating because of reasons. When I was writing the second part, I thought that it was rated M not T.**

**To clear one thing that some people have asked about: There is no bending.**

**If you haven't notice, this story sounds like the movie Underworld. I didn't mean for it to sound like it but it did. However I am stealing one thing from the second Underworld: Marcus is able to 'see' what ever people see from tasting their blood. Katara will have this ability, but it has a twist in it.**

**I want to thank everyone from for their patience and support…**

**_FireChildSlytherin5_**

**_Mathqueen2_**

**_Avalon's mists_**

**_Peanut26_**

**_Zutaraness_**

**I also want to thank other people I know in person who gave their input…**

**_Taylor_**

**_Jenny_**

**_Matthew_**

**_Nick_**

**_Steve_**

**_Melinda_**

**_Heather_**

**_Andy_**

* * *

**Pervious:**

She turned her attention towards Katara and Zuko. "There is one way to end this senseless war, my son. There must be a marriage between a powerful, respected vampire and a lycan," Ursa said with a smile and added, "However; I want this marriage to be out of love not forced."

Katara and Zuko looked at each other with black faces. They both knew that they were the ones to be married and they would be ending a terrible war. However, they still had rage against each other. He was a vampire and she was a lycan.

* * *

**Now:**

Katara knew what Ursa was going to say, but it still came as a shock to her. She glanced at Zuko and couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. Katara felt something that night on the cliff, but banished it from her head because she knew that they could never be together. He was a vampire and she was a lycan. Could he ever love a lycan with a dark past?

Zuko was still in shock from what Katara said earlier to his father. He barely heard what his mother was saying. Zuko felt something that night on the cliff, but didn't want to think about it because they could never be together. He was afraid that she didn't share the same feelings and hasn't about to make a fool out of himself in front of his mother, father, and sister. She was a lycan and he was a vampire. Could she ever love a vampire with a difficult past?

Ursa was trying to read each of their faces. She knew both teenagers since they were young. She kept her relationship with a lycan hidden from everybody, even her children and husband. Their family had a strong bond and they didn't keep many secrets from each other. This is how Ursa knew of Katara's past. She would let Katara decide if she wanted Zuko to know about their past because it intertwined with her past.

Her eyes swept over Katara to see a blank expression. Ursa frowned to herself as she saw this. After all the years that she had known Katara, Katara never show emotion in her face around her enemies. Did Katara still considered them enemies? Ursa wouldn't blame Katara for holding a grudge against her husband and brother-in-law.

Ozai was a ruthless king with a black heart. That is how most people would describe her husband. However, he only acted that way to cover his true feelings. Ursa loved her husband very much, but disagreed on how he ran his country. Her brother-in-law, Azulon was truly cold, evil, and ruthless. His wasn't an act, it was real. It was her husband and her brother-in-law who put Katara's life through hell.

Her eyes danced over Zuko's face. Ursa smiled to herself as she saw a surprised and shocked face. Her son always showed emotion and wasn't afraid of expressing it. She heard from Azula how Zuko acted towards Katara throughout the trip.

Katara knew that Zuko wasn't like his father or uncle, but he looked so much like them. Her mind wondered back to the day that changed her life forever.

* * *

That pervious night had been warm and the air smelled like fresh grass. A young girl of 8 summers was helping her mother with breakfast. The young girl was cutting bread when she heard humming. Her black pants hugged her sides, while her dark green shirt blew in the wind. The young girl looked up to see her sister running towards them with a basket in her arms.

"I got some berries mommy," the girl who was carrying the basket said to her mother.

"Thank you very much Jin," the mother said to her daughter. The young girl of 8 summers glanced up at her mother. The girl wanted so much to look like her mother. Her black silky hair flowed in the air as the warm wind blew against her kind face. Her golden eyes shone brightly with happiness. The young girl hated the way she looked. She was the odd-ball out of the family. Everyone in her family had black hair and golden eyes. The young girl's hands went through her hair and she frowned when she did this. Her hair was a deep rich brown with luscious curls that fell above her shoulders. She hated her hair. Her bright ocean blue eyes changed color with her moods. She hated her eyes.

However, she wasn't just different by appearances. Her personality and gifts were different than her families. The young girl loved adventures and action. She was a dare-devil and loved to push the limits. Her sight and hearing seemed more focused than her sisters. The young girl hated cooking, cleaning, sewing, wearing dresses, skirts, and jewelry. She preferred running through the forest late at night, feeling the wind ripped through her hair. Another thing was their taste in colors. Katara loved the colors black and green because they reminded her of the open forest. Her family seemed to be drawn to red.

The girl sighed and looked back down with a sad face. Her mother noticed this and her smile disappeared. "Why don't you ran along and have some fun, Katara" the mother said to her daughter.

The young Katara looked up at her mother with a smile plastered on her face. She dropped her knife and hugged her mother. Then she took off towards the forest. It wasn't until she was out of sight before she slowed down. She loved the feeling of the wind flying by her.

The hours flew by her until the sun was starting to set beyond the horizon. She made her way back home slowly. She suddenly stopped when a scent went through her nose. That was another difference between Katara and her family. She always seemed to have a better sense of smell.

The scent she smelled sent shivers down her spine and caused her body to shake with fear. She took off at full speed towards her home. The smell of blood always seemed to cloud her judgment and other senses. Katara stopped and tried to regain her judgment. Her mother had told her and her sister about this a few years earlier. If anything happen to her mother or father, Katara was to take Jin and get far away from this place.

She came across their cabin and the smell of blood rushed through her body once more. Katara crept quickly around the cabin to the back with great stealth. This was another gift Katara had that her sister didn't have. She smirked to herself as her mind across that thought. Katara made her way to the back of the cabin and moved towards a pile of grass. She quickly moved the fake grass to revel cellar doors. She opened them and went down the stairs quietly.

Under their cabin was a large basement that only Katara, Jin, her mother, and father knew about and the way threw it. Her father had made a maze of walls throughout the basement to confuse attackers. Katara made her way through and stood quietly with her eyes closed, listening for any movements.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Katara's eyes went open and headed towards the living room. There were trapdoors in each room, one that anyone could see if you opened it and another that was behind the wall. Her mother and father built fake walls around the room that left about 2 feet of space between them. Katara crawled through the space and made her way towards the living room.

She peered out the vent that covered the hole from the room into the small space; she would later regret doing this. Her mother and farther were kneeling on the floor with their hands and feet bond by a chain with their backs facing her. There were about 6 other men in the room with swords at their side. Katara's eyes wide a little bit when she noticed that they all had black hair and golden eyes. The room fell silent as a man entered the room. By looking at the man, Katara figured he was about 30 summers old.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here, men? Save us the trouble Hakoda and tell us where it is," the man said to Katara's father. She could see her father's fist clench with anger. It had been a long time since Katara had heard her father's name said.

"Go to hell Ozai," Katara's mother yelled as she leaned forward. The man, Ozai looked at her with hatred swelling in his eyes. He walked up to her and backhanded her across her bloody face. She fell to the floor with blood running out of her mouth. The scent of blood filled the air again and Katara couldn't help put sniff the air. She knew that it was wrong, but she couldn't help what the smell of blood did to her body. She never told her parents about this feeling because they might think of her as a killer. The sound of a whimper brought Katara out of her trance. She turned her head to see a pair of sadden golden eyes staring back at her.

Jin was about to speak, when Katara put her hand over her mouth. Katara pulled her younger sister into a hug, trying to block out the scent of fearing coming off her sister. "Go to the basement. I want you to grabbed the bag and go to our hiding place. Wait for me there and make sure not to be caught or followed," Katara whispered quietly to her sister. Jin slowly nodded her head and made her way towards the basement.

"Run Katara!" yelled a voice. Katara spun around to see a pair of rough pale hands reaching for her. She screamed and tried to get away. However, the pair of hands had a stronger grip and yanked her out. Katara was kicking and punching the person until they threw her on the floor. She looked up to see her mother's face. It was dark, but she could still make things out. Katara moved into her mother with great speed, but she didn't cry. She would never let her enemies see her in a weak state. She heard a laugh and turned her head to see the man who hit her mother.

"Kana, you never told me that you had a daughter," Ozai said with a frown. Before her parents could answer, another large man walked in with eight other guards at his side. Ozai bowed to the man and stepped to the side.

"These are the peasants who have information about it, Lord Azulon. I also have reasons to believe that they are the protectors of The Stone of Power," Ozai said to the man with a calm voice. Katara wished that Azulon was never there and it was just Ozai. She could handle Ozai, but Azulon was a different story. She could feel the rage and power roll of his body in waves. She gripped her mother harder, but never turned her head or showed emotion in her face.

Azulon nodded his head and looked over the room with eyes of a hawk. He went over to her father's desk and opened the scroll that was lying there. Katara couldn't take it any more; the anger, fear, and curiosity clouded her judgment. "Why do you want my mother and father?" Katara said in a serious voice. The men in the room wore a face of surprise, but quickly masked it. Azulon turned his body and walked towards her with a smile on his face. The smile wasn't a happy or funny one, but a smile full of evil and rage. Katara thought this as he knelt in front of her. Katara figured he was about 25 summers old.

"Please don't hurt her! She doesn't know better! She is only 8 summers old, please don't." Hakoda pleaded as he tried to move in front of his daughter. However the guard behind him grabbed his wrists and yanked him back. Katara could see the fear in his eyes and couldn't help but wonder. She had never seen her father in fear before.

Her head snapped forward as Azulon talked in a loud deep voice, "What makes you think I would hurt such a beautiful girl?" Katara could hear the sarcasm behind his words, but she didn't show any fear. Instead her eyes grew with anger and Azulon noticed this, but kept his mouth shut. His hand gently stroked her cheek and she had to hold back a look of pure disgust. He smiled at this and two fangs became visible.

Katara couldn't take it anymore; his fangs sent her over the edge. Her eyes widen and she jerked her face out of his hands, while her body followed her lead. Surprise, fear, and shock were clearly written over her face. He was a vampire! Her father had told her and Jin stories of vampires, but she never brought them. Katara always thought that the stories were fake because her parents kept telling them that they weren't real and were only a story to scare them.

"I see…your dear parents haven't told you the truth about them," Azulon said while he stood and he several steps back. Katara turned her attention back to her parents to see them both wearing a look of shame. She widened her eyes and quickly spun her head back towards Azulon. His black hair was pulled into a topknot and his golden eyes shone with interest.

Her mind suddenly stopped. Black hair…golden eyes…vampires. Katara jumped off her mother and back away with disbelief in her face. They were vampires! "How…how could you not tell me?" Katara screamed with anger and sadness in her voice.

"We didn't want you to worry honey," Hakoda said with a serious tone. Katara took another step back when she saw her father's fangs as he spoke. Little did she know that with every step she took backwards, the closer she got to Azulon. Katara widen her eyes as a light-bulb went off in her head.

"But I don't have black hair or golden eyes! Am I a vampire too?" Katara asked. They had black hair and golden eyes; she had brown hair and blue eyes. Katara needed to know the truth right now. The guards in the room had their mouths opened with shock and a few gasps were head. She turned around to see everyone in the room like that.

"Your hair isn't black and your eyes aren't golden?!" Ozai asked with a shocked voice. However, Katara didn't answer him. It was dark in the room, but she could see just fine. It was one of those gifts that she had and no one else had.

"This isn't the best…" Kana said before she was cut off by her daughter. Katara yelled in a deep voice, "No! I want to know right now! Why am I so different from you? Why do I have brown and blue eyes, while you have black hair and golden eyes? Why do I have a better sense of smell, sight, and hearing?" Katara was letting her anger cloud her judgment, but she didn't care anymore. She stared right into her father's eyes until his head hung in shame then her eyes swept over to her mother.

Katara didn't even notice that Azulon had moved until she caught movement behind her parents. His golden eyes shined with danger. "This is a surprise! A family of vampires and yet you bare a lycan…" he said as he moved behind Katara. "Tell me what I want to know and I might let your daughter live." At the end of his statement, Katara felt many hands on her body. She fought back with rage until she was completely bond by rope and being held down on her knees. Ozai was holding her between his legs so she couldn't wiggle free. Katara's face held rage and if looks could kill, Azulon would be dead on the spot.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" growled Kana as she bared her fangs at Azulon. Katara and everyone else watch her parents and Azulon. Azulon was laughing and her parents were growing angrier by the second. Azulon came and took Ozai's spot behind Katara. When Ozai got up, Katara saw her chance and took it. She swung her legs and was able to knock Ozai to the ground. Katara was pulled back and her wrists were trapped behind her back and someone's stomach. However, she kept moving and wiggling.

She felt a warm breath on her neck and suddenly stopped her movements. The hairs on her neck stood up and she wanted the cold air to surround her, not the warmth that was coming from a vampire. "Now, now…you have been a bad girl. I think it's time someone put you in your place. Don't you agree Hakoda?" the voice from behind her said in a seductive voice. Katara knew that is was Azulon who was behind her.

Katara kept her head forward and kept it emotionless. Her mother's eyes held fear; the anger had disappeared from her face. "We will do whatever you want us to do, Azulon! Just leave Katara out of this, please" Hakoda said with a pleading voice. Katara could feel a smirk on his face as his kissed her neck. Katara wanted nothing more to kill Azulon, but she promised her father a long time ago on a warm night. Her father caught her with a dead rabbit and its blood covering the ground. Katara didn't know what came over her, but she felt the need to kill and feel the blood. She promised her father that she would never kill anything again and they kept it secret from Kana and Jin.

Katara's eyes widen in her head as her mind crossed her younger sister. Where was she? Was she ok? Did she escape or did they find her? Katara prayed that her sister followed her orders. Suddenly, a thought cross her mind. Was Jin a vampire or a lycan? Katara didn't fully understand what a lycan was, but she had an idea that it was a wolf it creature.

"Jin…" Katara said with a whisper to her mother. Kana looked in her eyes with a sad smile. That was all Katara needed to know, Jin was a vampire. However, Katara didn't understand why she wasn't like them.

"That is a lovely name you have, Katara. You will be screaming mine later," whispered Azulon from behind her. It was meant for her ears alone.

"Fucking bastard, what the hell do you want?" growled Hakoda. Katara noticed that his eyes turn a brighter shade of gold. Laughs went around the room and the guards backhanded both Kana and Hakoda.

"I want The Stone of Power. If you don't cooperate fully…your daughter here will spend the night with me," Azulon growled back, but he wasn't staring at them. His eyes were locked on the girl in front of him. Katara could feel the deep vibrations in her backbone, like a thudding speaker. He nuzzles his face in her neck while he blows onto her skin. She can feel his arms tightening around the middle of her waist, as if she was going to escape.

"We don't know what you are talking about!" yelled Kana as she fought against the guard holding her back. Katara could see the fear and sadness in her eyes. Her mother begs Katara with her eyes to forgive her.

"Too bad for you, I guess. However, I don't mind because I get company tonight…" the voice behind Katara said in a low voice. One of his arms snaked up her body and his hand grip her chin. He forced Katara to turn her head to the side and he kept it there while he moved his face closer. His lips felt like fire when they pressed into her skin. He started on her cheek and slowly made his way down to her neck. He was half way down her neck when he stopped. Katara could feel a smile before she felt fangs scrapping her skin. However he didn't bite into her, Katara could still feel her blood pulsing. He dragged his teeth over her ear and whispered something that Katara couldn't help but shiver at, "I will make you mine, lycan." It was meant for her to hear alone and it was only her, who heard it.

Ozai was standing off to the side with a face of disgust. Katara let her eyes glanced over at him and he gave a quick look of sympathy before he masked it. Ozai would never do something like this, which is what Katara read from his face. She glanced over at the father to see sadness on his face. However, his eyes beg her for forgiveness. She closed her eyes not wanting to think what was going to happen. Her eyes shot open and grew big as she looked over her father and mother. Both wanted her forgiveness…why…did they feel guiltily?

Katara tried to get free and managed to get an arm free. She swung it at her father, her nails digging into his skin. Azulon grabbed her arm and ordered more rope. Katara had managed to loosen her bonds and get her arms free. "You son of a bitch!" Katara yelled at the top of her lungs. Her hands were bonded and back behind her.

Azulon was about to say something, but Katara beat him to it, "You beg forgiveness with your eyes. Why would you need to beg for my forgiveness if you had nothing to hide?" Katara was fighting against her capture, trying to release her anger on her father. The guards wore a confused face, while her parents wore a face of shame.

"You don't understand Katara…" her father began before he stopped and looked away.

"The Stone of Power can be dangerous if in the wrong…" her mother began before Katara scream at her.

"You lair! I know how important it is! Why do you think that family who always came here, tried to befriend us?" Katara screamed at her mother. Kana wore a face of confusion. "Why haven't they showed up again? Have you ever wondered why they stop coming all of a sudden?!" Katara yelled in a loud voice. However, her mother wore the same face of confusion.

"Why don't you ask you loving husband?" Katara growled in a low tone. Kana turned her head towards Hakoda with surprise.

"Keep your fucking mouth shut Katara!" Hakoda yelled back at Katara. However Katara just smirked back with evil behind it.

Katara turn her attention back to her mother to see her staring back at her with confusion. "He couldn't kill them himself; he promised you that he would never kill. So he had me do his dirty work for him. He knew about my strange connection with blood and used it against me. He covered the ground around them with fresh blood from animals and made cuts in their bodies. Blood was sweeping through their wounds and he bonded them with rope and left them there. He took me in the middle of the night there, blood filled my senses. I couldn't control myself and he knew it. He told me to let go of my judgment and act on my senses. But I wouldn't and that made him mad. He pulled out his pair of sais **(/osCommerce/images/sai.jpg)** and murdered them in cold blood," Katara said in a loud voice to her mother. She was aware that powerful enemies stood around the room and could every word she said, but she didn't care.

She felt a warm breath on the side of her ear. It softly whispered to her, "You feel rage towards your father because he killed others. You feel it towards your mother too because she didn't protect you. I can smell your rage and hatred towards them. Don't try to deny it, Katara."

"I don't deny anything, Azulon," growled Katara with fury behind her voice. She could feel his laugh done her spine. Would her parents let this beast rape her? Would they honestly sit there and watch? Would they keep their mouths shut to save millions of lives, but lose their own child? Questions floated through Katara's mind as she sat there. These questions went through Azulon's mind as well.

Azulon gave a short nod towards Ozai. Ozai walked around them and stood behind Hakoda. "This is your last chance, tell me where The Stone of Power is," Azulon said with a deep voice. Silence was the answer Azulon and Katara were given. Katara's eyes widen as Ozai drew his sword out and held it at her father's neck. Even when the sword was going away form his neck and back with great speed, silence was his answer. Katara didn't think that he would kill him because they needed her father, but she was wrong. The sword came down and a swish sound is all that could be heard. Blood splattered across Katara's face, but she never closed her eyes. His body fell to the floor and his head rolled to the side.

"Kana, where is The Stone of Power?" Azulon said in a serious tone. A tear rolled down her face when Ozai moved behind her. Azulon shook his head while he reached behind him and grabbed a dagger. He held it against Katara's neck and appealed a small amount of pressure, just enough to make several drops of blood fall.

"Everyone get out, NOW!" yelled Azulon in a loud voice. All the guards ran out besides Ozai. Once everyone left the room, Azulon lowered his head and spoke in a low voice, "See brother, I told you that we would have to kill the husband." Brother? Katara looked at Ozai with a careful eye and noticed that Ozai and Azulon share similar features and wore the same tattoo. The tattoo was of a dragon surrounded by fire, on the back of their wrists.

Katara could feel his arms tighten around her waist. The hand with the dagger twisted around, drawing a line of blood out. His other hand was sliding lower until it rested upon her black pant line. His mouth connected with her face and his teeth made their way down too. His teeth scraped across her ear before she felt a hot tongue press against her ear. His touch was like fire, Katara wanted so badly to leave his arms and go into her mother's embrace.

"This is your last chance Kana. If you don't tell me what I want to hear, then your daughter will get to have some fun before she dies," said Azulon with a hint of seduction in his voice.

"What guarantee do I have that you won't hurt her if I tell you what you want to hear?" Kana said in a clam voice. Katara was a bit shocked by this question and curious on the answer. Her mother had to know that he would rape her no matter what she said. Katara barely shook her head, pleading for her mother not to give up.

"You have a word of a Crown Prince Vampire," Azulon said with a hint of pride in it. Katara rolled her eyes, he was use to getting his way and now, they were resisting him. Katara smirked a bit to herself as a thought cross her mind.

"What makes you think that I want to go with you? Maybe I want to stay with the prince. He seems to know me a lot more than you do," Katara said with a wicked voice. "I am the most powerful lycan alive because my blood is that of vampire and lycan. What makes you think that he is going to give me up without of fight? Even with The Stone of Power, I still will have more power. I am already gifted with board swords, archery, sais, and daggers. Imagine me in 10 years, the most powerful creature alive. Anyone with common sense would want me for their side," Katara said with the same tone of voice. She was hoping that her mother read between the lines of what she was saying.

"Kept your mouth shout Katara! Do you want to be killed?! These guys are vampires and they kill lycans," Kana yelled at her daughter. Yup, Katara could tell that she got the message.

"Why would I kill our greatest weapon? She is right about many things. Once she has mastered her full powers, she will be deadly. A weapon that no one would expect; a weapon that other lycans won't know about," Azulon said with pride in his voice. Katara could feel his smirk on her cheek and then it turned into a frown.

"However, I see what you are trying to do, Katara. It isn't going to work and you just sealed your mother's fate," Azulon growled at Katara. He nodded his head towards Ozai and Katara knew what was about to come next. The blade went up and came down with the same noise. However, this time screaming was heard from a young girl of 8 summers. Blood cake her clothes and the tears came with no stop. Ozai clean his sword and put it back in the sheath. His eyes show sadness and forgiveness in them. Katara could barely feel what Azulon was doing until he knelt in front of her.

His hands cupped her tear covered face and pulled her face toward. His lips met hers. She could taste the sweet blood coming from his lip as he forced his way into her mouth. It was weird tasting because she had never tasted blood before. Her eyes jolted open as flashes appeared in her vision. Memories or dreams flashed in her mind.

She saw houses burning down and a village on fire. Mothers and children were running about, trying to escape. She saw people running towards a cabin with weapons and fangs bearing. They went to the house and got the family out. They ran towards the forest. Katara realized that the family had a mother, father, and two little girls. The family was her family about 4 years ago. Her mother was carrying Jin, while her grip on Katara's hand was firm as she drag them away from the fire.

His lips moved lightly across her jaw and down her throat. Katara was still seeing flashes until he was about to sink her fangs in her sweaty skin. Katara didn't know what came over her, but she turned her head and sank her teeth into his hot skin. A scream came out of his mouth as he tried to get Katara off him. However Katara never let go and kept pulling back the skin, so blood would flow out. His nails dug into her skin and this caused her to bit hard. She starting to move her head back and forth, making the skin disappear under the blood.

Katara felt a pair of hands around her middle, but she didn't move an inch. Yells came from the outside and sounds of heavy footsteps could be heard. Katara was yanked off by several soldiers and thrown to the ground. Katara's head was in a daze, the taste of blood filled her senses. Her eyes could barely focus, let alone stay open. Angry voices went around the room, something about a lycan and killing. Katara didn't care what happen to her because her family was dead.

"She is not to be harmed," a voice said from the center of the guards. Azulon tried to sit up, but fell back. Comments rose up again, but he silenced them with one statement, "She has the blood of a lycan and a vampire. She must be kept alive, Ozai." Katara felt arms incasing her and she let them move her outside. It wasn't until she smelled the blood of her sister that she began to struggle. Her sister was alive? Katara had to do something to escape and help her sister.

Katara turned her head and sank her teeth into the flesh of the man who was holding her. He dropped her and went to his knees, clutching his arm in pain. Katara ran as fast as she could into the woods. Yelling was heard and footsteps followed her every move. Katara darted in and out of the tree line and quickly lost them in a maze of trees. Katara hid behind a tree and watch the men head back to her house.

She sank to her knees and hugged herself. The blood was still fresh in her mouth and mind. Katara turned her head again to see Ozai set her house ablaze. They left quickly towards the beach. She leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to think what to do next. A single try rolled down her face.

* * *

A quiet cough brought Katara out of her memories. She had forgotten that she was in the same room as Ozai and Ursa. No time had past while Katara was thinking about her past. Katara turned her head to see a young girl carrying a scroll in her hands. The girl walked up to Ursa and got on to her knees to bow. Ursa knelt down and grabbed the scroll. She turned to Katara and Zuko with a serious face.

Katara turn her attention back to Zuko and was wondering about many things. What was he thinking? What did he think of her? Could she ever love him? Was he like his father or uncle?

I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. This chapter was about Katara's past. The next chapter is going to be about Zuko's past. Please review, I would love to hear what you have to say.


	4. Chapter 3

It took me forever to finish this chapter and I hope you enjoy it

It took me forever to finish this chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

If people have read my journal on account, you will know that this chapter is about Zuko's past.

I want to thank everyone for their patience and support…

FireChildSlytherin5

Mathqueen2

Avalon's mists

Peanut26

Zutaraness

If I were real

Cadence scheering

Z1ZYX

Chibi-fire-girl

suavai

Taylor

Jenny

Matthew

Nick

Steve

Melinda

Heather

Andy

Pervious:

"She is not to be harmed," a voice said from the center of the guards. Azulon tried to sit up, but fell back. Comments rose up again, but he silenced them with one statement, "She has the blood of a lycan and a vampire. She must be kept alive, Ozai." Katara felt arms incasing her and she let them move her outside. It wasn't until she smelled the blood of her sister that she began to struggle. Her sister was alive? Katara had to do something to escape and help her sister.

Katara turned her head and sank her teeth into the flesh of the man who was holding her. He dropped her and went to his knees, clutching his arm in pain. Katara ran as fast as she could into the woods. Yelling was heard and footsteps followed her every move. Katara darted in and out of the tree line and quickly lost them in a maze of trees. Katara hid behind a tree and watch the men head back to her house.

She sank to her knees and hugged herself. The blood was still fresh in her mouth and mind. Katara turned her head again to see Ozai set her house ablaze. They left quickly towards the beach. She leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to think what to do next. A single try rolled down her face.

A quiet cough brought Katara out of her memories. She had forgotten that she was in the same room as Ozai and Ursa. No time had past while Katara was thinking about her past. Katara turned her head to see a young girl carrying a scroll in her hands. The girl walked up to Ursa and got on to her knees to bow. Ursa knelt down and grabbed the scroll. She turned to Katara and Zuko with a serious face.

Katara turn her attention back to Zuko and was wondering about many things. What was he thinking? What did he think of her? Could she ever love him? Was he like his father or uncle?

Now:

The young girl startled Zuko from his thoughts about Katara. His mother's eyes scanned the scroll quickly and a frown appeared on her face. Zuko turn his attention back towards the one thing that caused his heartache. He couldn't help but wonder how this lycan knew one of the most powerful vampires.

His eyes danced back over to his mother's face, looking for something, anything that could get him out of this mess. He let his mind wonder back to the day that changed his life.

A teenage boy was training with another teenage girl, in the courtyard. They circled each other, looking for the right moment to attack with great force. The grass felt like a soft blanket under his feet. They always trained with their shoes off; better grip is what they told everyone.

The girl of 14 summers saw his mind wonder for a brief moment and made her move to strike. A swift kick to the jaw brought the boy of 16 summers down. Laughter rang out through the yard.

"Looks like I win again, Zuzu," the girl said with a smirk on her face. She always joked that she was the better fighter, but they both knew that they were equal to each other.

"I let you win, Zula," the boy said with a scowl on his face. He got to his feet and walked towards his sister with anger in his steps.

However, a guard approached the two and informed them that their mother requested an audience with them. The siblings put their shoes back on and walked through the palace. Paintings of fierce dragons' covered the palace walls, while bat statures lined the hallway. Dragons were a huge part of their culture, even though they were vampires. The royal family had tattoos of a dragon on the inside of their wrists, to inform anyone of their position.

Before they went to meet their mother, both royals changed into formal clothing.

The children entered a room and sat down on the coach. The boy sat down and a sigh of comfort came out. The blood red coach seemed to be made out of air. A woman walked out of another door and sat down across form them in a chair. Her long black hair was pulled back into a messy braid. Her bright golden eyes seemed to flicker when the candle light hit against them just right. The dark red dress stood out against her pale skin.

"My children, the Chan coven will be arriving here by sun set and your father wishes you to escort them to the gathering," the woman said with a kind voice. The boy and girl both snarled and growled at this.

Everyone knew that their coven was the most powerful of all the other covens in the world. No other coven could compare to theirs, expect for the Chan coven (they use the king's last name as their coven name). The Chan's coven was the second most powerful and respected coven. A marriage between the two covens would result in combing the covens; making one strong coven. The Chan's family had two children, a daughter, and a son. Their son was fighting in the war and they didn't know when he would be back.

"Zuko…you do realize that your father will ask Chey (the coven's leader) for his daughter's hand in marriage," the woman asked with a sad voice. She knew that Zuko wanted to find love, not be in an arranged marriage.

"It's not fair mom," Zuko whined to his mother with anger displayed on his face. Azula watched the scene that was happening in front of her.

Zuko hated the idea of an arranged marriage. He also hated the idea of marrying some girl who just wanted power. He had met the Chan coven before, at pervious gatherings. The king, Chey and his wife, Ta Min were complete opposites of each other. Ta Min was clam, caring, and thought things through. However, Chey had a short temper, acted on his gut, and only cared about his daughter, wife, and son. Their daughter, Mai was close to Azula. Zuko didn't think highly of Mai at all. Zuko scowled at the thought of kissing her. Mai was the type who would sleep with any guy to gain power and money.

Zuko wanted a wife that obeyed his every command in public and holds him tight after a long day of work. Zuko wanted a girl who isn't obsessed with politics and power. He also didn't want some spoiled and pampered woman, who wore layers of make-up to hide their flaws. He wanted someone to talk to and someone who would listen without judging him.

The door opened to reveal a tall man with board shoulders. "We need to be down in the ballroom in a few minutes," the man said with a booming voice. Nods came and all four royal family members made their way to the ballroom.

The double doors opened and the light blinded Zuko for a moment. It quickly faded as he took several steps forward. Hundreds of faces swarmed the room, young, old, male, and female. Young girls flirted with the high ranking officer's sons. Their dresses only came to their knees and the strapless tops seemed to hug every curve.

Mai was easy to spot in a coward of this size; she was the only girl that was completely surrounded by men. Her raven black hair was pulled back into an elegant bun and glitter lined her hair like stars in the sky. The blood red dress hugged her every curve, while exposing her back (the golden dress off 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days'). The end of the dress dragged on the floor. The black heels matched the black earrings, necklace, and bracelet.

He glanced over at his sister and decided that Azula had the better taste and self-respect. Her deep red dress covered her, but no tightly to hug her curves. The obi around her waist was golden, making her eyes stand out. The layer underneath the dress was a deep dark red. Her golden necklace and earrings shone brightly against the lights. She carried pride and respect in her steps, something that Mai never had.

"This way, Prince Zuko," rang a voice from behind him. He turned to see a royal guard pointing in the direction of his father and Chey. Zuko walked slowly towards his father, but fasten the pace as girls started moving towards him.

"Prince Zuko, this is Chey Chan, the leader of the Chan coven," Ozai said with a hint of pleasure in voice that only Zuko heard. Zuko shook hands with Chey and looked back at his father. Zuko was hoping that his father hadn't talked to Chey yet about the marriage. However, he wasn't that lucky.

"To answer the question floating around in your head, I agree with the marriage. My daughter humbly accepts your request," Chey said with a voice of happiness. Zuko had to hold back a look of pure disgust on his face.

Zuko walked away from them and headed towards his future bride slowly; trying to think if there was anyway he could love her. Zuko tapped her shoulder and roughly asked, "May I have this dance."

Mai was about to say no until she realized that it was Zuko who ask her. Zuko held out his hand and waited for her to take it. He truly didn't want to dance with Mai, but he had to put up appearances to please his father. Mai took his hand and quickly led him to the floor.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as they started dancing. She pressed her body into him, getting as close as she could. She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "My father told me that you ask for my head in marriage."

"I didn't ask my father did. It was his idea to join the covens," Zuko said in a harsh voice. He left out the part that he hated her guts and wanted to get married to someone else. Mai smiled as they dance. The dance didn't end quickly enough for Zuko.

Zuko made his way out to the garden by himself. He sat on the ground and looked up to the stars. He didn't even realize that he wasn't alone until someone sat down beside him. He knew that it was his sister, by the smell of her blood.

"I saw you two dancing. You don't want to marry her, do you? Don't lie Zuko, because your eyes give you up so easily," Azula said as she glanced over to the lake. The moonlight shined against the water, to give it a ghostly appearance.

"She just…just not the girl I pictured for my wife. She exposes her skin to gain favor, she is use to getting her way and she is just a pampered woman," Zuko said a sad voice. He and his sister could always talk with each other without the fear of being judge. They never kept secrets from each other because they know when the other is lying.

"You do realize since you are the prince, you will have to sacrifice stuff to fulfill your duties," Azula said with a clam voice. However, it wasn't taken the same way by Zuko.

"How can you say! I should be able to decide who I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with! Father can't decide my life for me," Zuko yelled at his sister. He couldn't believe that she would take their father's side. Then he saw a smirk appear on her face.

"Reverse psychology works wonders, Zuzu," Azula said with a hint of pride in her voice. Zuko just stared at his sister I wonder and couldn't help but smile. He loved his sister and didn't know what he would do without her. She always seemed to make the darkest times, the best times ever.

"Azula…I won't ever be able to love her," Zuko said as he laid back on the soft grass. His sister leaned over him with a sad smile. She put her head on his chest and looked up to the stars. To any other person, who didn't know the prince or princess, would have thought that they were lovers having a deep conversation.

"Love is a funny thing you know Zuzu. A three letter word that can change the life of anyone. There are two types of love, Forced love and Willing love. The two are very different, yet similar at the same time. Willing love is something everyone wants. Love at first sight, like that ever happens. Willing love can die over time; you open your eyes and see the faults you can't stand. The love goes out as you fight over the little things, not seeing the big picture. Forced love is something no one wants. You hate each other at first, but when you get use to each other, you find stuff in common. Your hatred starts to grow into true love. It's a catch 22," Azula said with a tranquil voice.

Zuko pondered this for a while. "You aren't talking about Mai, are you?" Zuko asked as he propped his head up by his hand, while his elbow dug into the earth beneath.

"No, I wasn't. Mai is a close friend, who I love doing stuff with and I know her very well. However, I don't want to have her as a sister," Azula said with a smirk. "Mai is used to getting her way, whether it's with guys or her parents. Mai won't hesitate twice about flirting or sleeping with powerful guys, however, what she feels for you is different," Azula said with a serious voice.

"I know this…" Zuko said before he was cut off by his sister. Azula continued talking as if she didn't hear him.

"Mai would do anything to have you on her arm. All she has to do is flash her eyes and every male vampire is at her side, besides you. You are the only guy that she can't understand. She loves you and will do anything to make you love her," Azula said. She turned over on his chest, so her head faced him. She crossed her arms and sat her head down on them. Her eyes danced over his face and waited for a response.

Zuko couldn't understand what his sister was telling him. First she said that she would hate to have Mai has a sister and she would use any guy to gain power. But now she was saying the Mai loved him and would do anything for him. His mind was running in circles and he felt so confused.

Azula sighed deeply and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Azula was lucky; she didn't have to get married to some snob. Zuko was the oldest and he would ascend the throne some day. Azula didn't mind that she was never going to rule because it was too much stress for her liking. Azula knew that when Zuko ascended the throne, she would become the highest rank officer, the Admiral who only took orders from the king.

Azula's mind wasn't the only one that across the future. Zuko was thinking all the same things and couldn't help but be jealous of his younger sister. For some miracle and this marriage fell through, Azula would have to marry Chey's son, Lee. He couldn't do that to his sister. Lee was known for his looks and the way he acted in bed.

Zuko and Azula never told anyone what happen a night 2 years ago. Azula was going to bed at their beach house. It was only Azula and Zuko there, their mother and father went on a walk and wouldn't be back for hours. The closest neighbor had a son about Zuko's age. He crept into Azula's room and tried to rape her. Zuko beat the kid half to death, before he threw him out. Ever since that night, Azula always wore clothing that covered the most skin as possible.

Zuko knew that Lee wouldn't go easy and that would scar Azula for life. His fist clenched as he thought that his sister might be hurt. He would never let himself live if Azula got hurt. Zuko sighed and looked at his wrist.

A black dragon was curving its body with its claws reaching forward. The dragon's teeth were baring and its eye was shining a bright orange. Behind the dragon stood fire, (farm3.static./2140/1587882352bdae3dc1c8.jpg) yellow, red, and orange blended together.

"What are you thinking?" a quiet voice asked. Zuko looked up to see his sister's face staring at him with concern. He shook his head and sat up. His sister slid off and sat up next to him. Sadness was shining bright in her eyes. Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. Small, but strong arms wrapped around him.

"Shit…" a voice said. This brought Zuko out of his thoughts. He looked at his mother and saw anger and regret in her eyes. He saw his father move his eyes over the scroll that the servant brought.

"It appears that Lady Mai and her father are here," Queen Ursa said with a low voice, hoping Katara wouldn't hear. He could tell that his mother had completely forgotten about Mai and the marriage.

His eyes drifted over to Katara to see anger in her body. Her fists were clenched together and her deep breaths were the first signs. She was trying to keep her temper in control and Zuko smiled to himself. He did the same thing when he tried to keep his temper in check.

The sound of doors opening brought everyone out of their thoughts and their eyes drifted over the door. A young woman walked in with an older man and woman in front of her. Azula and Zuko both cringed on the inside realizing that it was the Chan coven. They seemed relaxed enough as their eyes drifted over the room. Their bodies stiffen and became rigged as their eyes fell on Katara.

Zuko saw Chey reached for something behind his back as he lunged for Katara. Zuko reacted quickly and ran in front of Katara. His vampire speed caught Katara off guard a bit. Zuko had his fangs bared and Chey stopped his attack and looked shocked. Chey's sword was held at Zuko's chest and Zuko didn't blink an eye.

Azula tensed, but did not move. She watched the scene and took note of everyone's expressions. Katara stood there a bit too relax for someone in her position and Azula found it odd. Zuko had anger in his eyes and his body was completely stiff. Chey's face wore surprise and confusion on why a vampire would protect a lycan. Mai and Ta Min's face had the same expression, but Mai also had jealously in her expression. Azula smirked to herself because she knew that Zuko felt something for Katara and Mai knew it too. Azula's eyes drifted over to her father's face to see nothing. His face was completely claimed as if he knew that Katara could handle herself. Her mother's face wore a 'told-you' face. Ursa knew that Zuko felt something for Katara, but he wouldn't openly admit it.

A quick movement caught Azula's eyes and anger rushed through her body. Katara's eyes widen a bit as she saw a person next to her. Mai stood a foot away with a dragger with her hand. The tip of the dragger pressed into Katara's skin, drawing blood out of the wound.

"Katara stay still!" Ursa yelled as she moved towards Ta Min. Katara quickly stole a glance form Ursa and understood what she was saying. Ursa didn't want a fight to back out; the fear of more bloodshed was evident in her eyes. Katara focused her attention back to the girl who was holding a dragger to her throat. A figure appeared at her side.

Azula yanked out a dragger and held it against Mai's neck. Azula's head came to Katara's chin, just short enough so that Azula stood in front of her and Mai, yet Katara could see just fine. Mai's face wore shock and surprise, and then it melted away to anger. Mai pressed the dragger deeper into the side of Katara's neck, blood started to flow out a little more. Azula pressed her dragger on a vein in Mai's neck. The tip was barely in, yet blood started to come out.

There stood a vampire holding another vampire with a dragger, a vampire holding a lycan with a dragger, a vampire holding another vampire with its body, and a vampire holding another vampire with a sword. Who would make the fatal mistake? Who would back down first? Who would survive and who would die?


	5. Chapter 4

The words, when they are _italic_, it's one side of Katara's mind. The words, when they are **bolded**, it's the another side of Katara's mind. If the words are both _**bolded & italic**_, both side's of the mind are thinking the same thing.

I want to thank everyone for their patience and support. And a special thanks for 3 people who have kept with the story & had to deal with my lack of updating…

Mathqueen2

Z1ZYX

Zutara-vampirepirate

And I would like to make a special thanks to my boyfriend, Matthew, who had to put up with my long hours at the computer. He also gave me some fresh ideas about this story and my other story, "Fighter".** One of his idea's was to do Katara's mind.**

* * *

Previous:

Zuko saw Chey reached for something behind his back as he lunged for Katara. Zuko reacted quickly and ran in front of Katara. His vampire speed caught Katara off guard a bit. Zuko had his fangs bared and Chey stopped his attack and looked shocked. Chey's sword was held at Zuko's chest and Zuko didn't blink an eye.

Azula tensed, but did not move. She watched the scene and took note of everyone's expressions. Katara stood there a bit too relax for someone in her position and Azula found it odd. Zuko had anger in his eyes and his body was completely stiff. Chey's face wore surprise and confusion on why a vampire would protect a lycan. Mai and Ta Min's face had the same expression, but Mai also had jealously in her expression. Azula smirked to herself because she knew that Zuko felt something for Katara and Mai knew it too. Azula's eyes drifted over to her father's face to see nothing. His face was completely claimed as if he knew that Katara could handle herself. Her mother's face wore a 'told-you' face. Ursa knew that Zuko felt something for Katara, but he wouldn't openly admit it.

A quick movement caught Azula's eyes and anger rushed through her body. Katara's eyes widen a bit as she saw a person next to her. Mai stood a foot away with a dragger with her hand. The tip of the dragger pressed into Katara's skin, drawing blood out of the wound.

"Katara stay still!" Ursa yelled as she moved towards Ta Min. Katara quickly stole a glance form Ursa and understood what she was saying. Ursa didn't want a fight to back out; the fear of more bloodshed was evident in her eyes. Katara focused her attention back to the girl who was holding a dragger to her throat. A figure appeared at her side.

Azula yanked out a dragger and held it against Mai's neck. Azula's head came to Katara's chin, just short enough so that Azula stood in front of her and Mai, yet Katara could see just fine. Mai's face wore shock and surprise, and then it melted away to anger. Mai pressed the dragger deeper into the side of Katara's neck, blood started to flow out a little more. Azula pressed her dragger on a vein in Mai's neck. The tip was barely in, yet blood started to come out.

There stood a vampire holding another vampire with a dragger, a vampire holding a lycan with a dragger, a vampire holding another vampire with its body, and a vampire holding another vampire with a sword. Who would make the fatal mistake? Who would back down first? Who would survive and who would die?

* * *

Now:

Katara was in complete shock from when Azula stood in front of her. She couldn't believe that the royal family was protecting her life, but there they stood. Katara felt a bit of disappointment ran through her. Did they still think that she was some weak lycan? Were they protecting her out of love or sympathy?

Katara didn't notice that her fingernails were digging into her palms until she heard the sound of blooding dripping on the ground. Little did she know that her eye color changed back into gold instead of her normal blue.

"Please Katara," a voice begged. Katara moved her eyes slowly to Ursa. Ursa stood there with Ozai at her side. His hand was gripping her arm, as if to keep her in place.

Ursa noticed the change in color of her eyes and knew that she had to do something. Ursa was still in shock from when her daughter went out to protect Katara. She had a feeling that Zuko would because Ursa felt something between them. Both of her children now stood there protecting a lycan they hardly know, waiting for an order or movement from their opponent. Ursa however, was now stiff because her children were in dangers way. She fear that blood was going to be spilled.

"Chey, Mai…please lower our weapons and take a few steps back," Ursa said quickly. She was hoping that they would comply and her children would be out of danger.

"Why would we stand down when our enemy is right in front of us?" Chey yelled to Ursa. Ursa saw her son stiffen after his response. The fear in Ursa's stomach was growing larger by the second.

"Zuko, my love, why are you protecting this thing?" Mai asked in a calm voice. Katara's eyes snapped back to the girl holding the dragger at her neck. She was confused on why this person would call Zuko her love? Katara however, realized that there was something between her and Zuko. Katara had to hold back a snarl after Mai spoke. Who did this girl think she was?

"Who are you?" Katara snapped back. She was tired of being treated like she was a lesser person than them. She knew that she was more powerful than everyone combined in this room and that sometimes scared her. Katara knew that if her temper got out of control, people close to her would get hurt. There was only two times she let her temper get the best of her and one was when she bit Azulon.

"I don't have to answer to a lower life like you. However, you should know that I am Zuko's fiancé," Mai said with pride in her voice. Katara stood there dumbfounded, did Ursa just ask her to marry Zuko? But this girl just told her that Zuko was getting married already? Who was telling the truth?

"Are you forgetting that our wedding is in 3 days time?" Mai yelled at Zuko with anger. Azula pressed the dragger closer to her vein, a warning to calm down. However as Azula did this, Mai deepened the dragger in Katara. Katara's mind shut down. Zuko was getting married in 3 days?

**He doesn't care about you!**

_Why would he defend me if he didn't feel anything?_

**Because he is Ursa's child.**

_But I thought…we had something special that night._

**That was lust he was feeling. He was missing his woman and you were the only one he could get to. **

_But Ursa said…_

**Ursa lied to you! She asked you to marry her son, which is getting married to someone else.**

_Why would she lie to me though? I don't understand._

**She is a vampire! She only cares about her family and no one else!**

_Why would she ask Zuko too, if it was a lie?_

**Why would she ask you to marry into the family who brought your life through hell? Did you forget that Azulon is Zuko's uncle? Did you forget that Ozai is Zuko's father?**

_But Zuko isn't like them?_

**He yelled at a child from your village. He stood by why you were in prison. He did nothing when his father threaten you. He didn't feel the need to remind his mother that his was getting married. He is a vampire and you are a lycan!**

_But…_

**Can you look into his face every morning without it causing pain to you? can you look into his eyes without remembering what happen to your parents? Can you look at his tattoo without remembering Ozai or Azulon?**

_No…_

"Ursa, I have an answer to the question you asked earlier," Katara said in a low voice. Katara took a deep breath and tried to calm down her temper. Katara turned her head towards Ursa, but keeping her body still. The dragger Mai held against her neck stayed in place, drawing a line of blood across her neck.

Ursa was brought out of her thoughts when Katara said her name. She saw Katara's head turn towards her. She had to hold back a gasp as the dragger cut across her neck. Ursa looked into Katara's eyes and grimaced. Ursa knew in that moment what her answer was. She felt a few tears roll down her cheek. She didn't mean to hurt Katara, but she did. Ursa could see the hurt and sadness on her face.

Katara felt terrible. She was honestly going to marry Zuko, to save her people and end this war. However, what hurt the most was that Ursa made it seem like Zuko was single. She put all of her trust into Ursa and Ursa failed to mention that Zuko had a fiancé.

"I'm going to a place where people love me and I love them. A place where telling the truth is second nature. A place where you can trust the person standing next to you with your life. I'm going back to where my people need and want me," Katara said in a calm voice. She took a deep breath and turned her head back towards Mai.

With amazing speed, Katara grabbed the wrist which held the dragger and bent it back. Before Mai could voice her pain, a hand gripped her neck. Mai stared into a face full of emotion. Her vision started to burl and she heard yelling before she felt her body slam against the wall. Mai pulled herself up onto her knees and cradled her broken wrist.

Katara watched the girl's father and mother rush to her side. She hid her emotions from everyone after she heard the girl's body meet the wall. The smell of blood flooded her senses and she closed her eyes. Katara inhaled the smell and smirked.

Azula was in complete shocked and utter surprise. She had never seen anyone move so quickly before in her life. Azula took a few steps back as she saw Katara inhale the scent of blood. It was the second time in her life that she was completely and utterly scared for her own life. Azula kept walking backwards until she stood next to her mother. She felt her father's strong hands push her behind them.

Zuko stood there looking between Mai, Katara, and his mother. Fear was clear in his eyes, but the fear wasn't for his life, but for his families' lives. Zuko walked backwards until he stood in front of his mother.

Katara's eyes snapped opened and locked on the girl. She turned to face Ursa, but found Zuko standing in front of her. Katara frowned at this. Did they think that she would hurt Ursa?

**Why not?**

_Because after all she has put me through, she is like my second mother._

**Did you forget that her husband took your mother's life away?**

_No…I never will._

"An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. Ursa, my debt has been repaid," Katara said in a extremely calm voice. Katara turned to make her way out, when a voice stopped her.

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind," Ursa said as she stood in front of Zuko. Her arm was held out in front of him so he would stay behind her. Ursa knew that Katara would never hurt her. She noticed that her eyes were sky blue again.

"Maybe that wouldn't be so bad. By being blind, we couldn't judge by appearances," Katara said as she stared at Ursa. She smiled on the inside as she realized what they were doing. They were talking to each other by using proverbs.

"Two wrongs don't make a right," Ursa said to Katara. Ursa knew what Katara would do once she left the palace.

"Sometimes doing the right thing isn't doing the right thing," Katara said in a sad voice. Everyone noticed the sadness in her voice as she spoke. Azula wonder what Katara did to make her say that.

"A clear conscience is a soft pillow."

"Commit a sin twice and it will not seem a crime."

"No rose is without a thorn, or a love without a rival."

"Never love with all your heart, it only ends in breaking."

"Better late than never."

"A close friend can become a close enemy."

Ursa stood there, stunned by what Katara had said. She couldn't think of another proverb to use and was too stunned to think clearly. After all that, Ursa finally felt all of Katara's pain. Katara had a way to inflect pain through her words.

Katara turned her head to a dark corner before she spoke again. "You can come out now."

Ursa followed Katara's eyes to see a cloaked figure appear. Ursa's eyes scanned the figure, hoping that she would recognized the person. After a few seconds though, the figure pushed their hood back.

"Jin…" Ursa said in a surprised voice. Jin's face turned towards Ursa's face. Disappointment was clearly written on her face. Jin kept her focus on Ursa as she talked to Katara.

"They are growing impatient," Jin said with a snarl. Katara raised an eyebrow and looked out the window.

"You brought other lycans here without informing us!" Zuko yelled at Katara. Ursa had a face of pain and fear after Zuko spoke. Zuko saw Jin frown and move towards him. However, Katara growled and Jin stopped in her tracks.

"He's not with worth it," Katara spoke quickly and deeply. Katara turned her attention away from the window and towards her sister. Jin looked back at Katara with a blank expression. Katara shook her head and moved closer to the royal family.

Katara watched Zuko's face closely as she spoke, "My guards follow me everywhere I go. I can't tell them to leave my side for a few days or hours. They are more stubborn than the body guards here. And they aren't all lycans by the way."

"Why didn't they showed themselves earlier when your life was in danger?" Azula said in a whisper. Katara moved her eyes so they settled on hers. Fear was clearly the only emotion Azula was feeling right now.

"Because I truly wasn't in danger. I could of easily killed the girl and her father in the blink of the eye. It wouldn't be hard for me. Plus the fact that my sister was hiding in the shadows. My sister would have stepped in if my life was in danger or I couldn't handle all the factors. If Jin and I were both incapable of protecting ourselves, then my guards would come and end the fight," Katara said with a frown.

"Katara will you please think about what you are doing?" Ursa pleaded.

"I have," Katara said as her eyes met Ursa's golden ones. "How dare you ask me to join the family who put my life through hell! Azulon put my parents on death row and Ozai killed them both in front of my own eyes. Azulon was going to rape me, then bite me. Ozai stood there in the background and did nothing. How dare you!" Katara yelled.

No one could hold back their expressions when Katara told them about her past. Azula and Zuko wore that same face, surprise, sadness, and anger. Ursa and Ozai had guilt and sadness. Mai and her family wore a face of disbelief.

Katara could feel the animal inside of her struggling against the chain that bounded it. She closed her eyes and tried her best to tame her inner demon. Her body shook with anger and pain. Katara knew that taming her inner demon hurt like hell and sometimes she wondered why should she fight it.

_Never give up!_

**The pain is real though. It feels like your body is burning from the inside. Why fight?**

_Could you live with yourself if you killed an innocent person?_

**If I let go, the pain will go away. **

_**No pain…I like the sound of that.**_

Katara heard gasps and whimpers. She knew that she was scaring them, but she didn't care. She felt Ursa take a few steps back and Zuko moved in front of her again. Katara also felt Ozai move in front of Azula and Ursa. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you honestly think that you could stop me?" Katara said while she was laughing. Katara walked towards them with a smirked planted on her face. She felt them stiffen up and become rigged.

"We need to go before they storm in here and we have another war on our hands," Jin said in a calm voice. Katara stopped in her tracks and looked back at Jin. Jin stood there calm and peaceful, but Ursa could tell that she was worried. Ursa saw Katara walked about towards Jin. Katara stopped in her tracks and turned her face back towards Ursa.

"He who holds the ladder is as bad as the thief," Katara said with a frown. "You should know that I have only lost control twice in my entire life. Ozai, you were there for one of them; when I bit your brother," Katara continued before she walked towards the door.

Azula watched Katara walked away from them. Azula thought for sure that Katara was going to lose it and attack them. Azula was a bit shocked when Katara said that she bit her uncle. Azula knew that Azulon was the devil himself and he killed without a second thought. Azula could see the pain in Katara's eyes as she tried to fight with her inner demon. Azula had experience it before and knew that it was extremely hard. Azula didn't know anyone who could tame their inner demon, besides Ursa and Zuko. Azula remembered the night that she let her inner demon take over, it was the same night she was almost raped. Azula was also surprised when Katara said that she was almost raped. Azula wonder what else they had in common.

Ozai watched Katara carefully. He knew that if her inner demon got loose, they would all be dead. However, he knew that Katara had tamed her inner demon a ton of times before. He only heard her losing it twice and he was there to witness one of them. The first time she lost control was that night that her life changed forever. Ozai remember how her body shook with anger and the tears of hatred flowed down her tan cheeks. He was shocked when Katara sank her fangs into his brother's neck. Ozai knew he had to stop her, but he let her ripped away some skin before he tried to pull her off him. Ozai knew that his brother was cruel and pure evil. Ozai however knew that she lost control one more time, but he didn't know what truly happen.

Ursa stood there with a look of fear as Katara tried to gain control of her inner demon. Ursa knew that it was harder for lycans to control their inner demons compared to vampires. She knew that Katara had only lost control twice in her entire life, and she was completely shocked it was so low. Ursa knew that she had to learn everything by herself, until they met up with other lycans. Ursa knew the first she lost control, her husband had told her what happen that night. However, Ursa didn't know the other time she lost control. Ursa was a bit curious on what happen for Katara to lose control, for she knew that Katara had amazing control of her inner demon.

Zuko was surprised by Katara's self control. Zuko knew that him and his mother were the only vampires who could control their inner demons. Zuko held back a face of pain when he saw her body shake with pain and anger. Zuko was a bit surprise to hear that she only lost her control twice. Zuko felt terrible as he watch Katara try to control her inner demon. He thought that it win when she started laughing. When she spoke, it wasn't in her voice and Zuko feared that her inner demon won. But when she spoke again, her voice was normal. Zuko felt anger flood his veins when Katara said she was almost raped.

"Katara…." A voice whispered. No one was quite sure who said it because they were all thinking it. Katara turned her head back and closed her eyes. She opened them again and let them read her eyes. They saw all of her emotions; anger, sadness, and pain were swimming around in her sky blue eyes. Katara closed them and turned back around.

They watched her walked out the doors, with Jin right behind her. The royal family couldn't move. Ursa knew that she caused the all of them by asking her to marry Zuko. Ursa couldn't believe that she forgot about the wedding with Mai.

"Well, I am glad that is over. If I ever see that lycan again, I will kill her for hurting me right before my wedding," Mai said as she stood up and walked towards Zuko. Zuko couldn't help it anymore, he had the last straw. When Mai said she would kill Katara, Zuko felt his hands clenched together.

"No!" Zuko said in a loud voice. His family looked at him with surprised eyes and Mai looked at him with confused eyes. Zuko walked up to Mai with anger in his steps. "If you so much as lay a hand on her, I will see to it that your life ends," Zuko said with a harsh voice. Mai's eyes went widen and then went into slits.

"How dare you pick that dirty, flee-bag over me!" Mai yelled with anger. Zuko gripped her neck with his hand and squeezed. Chey and Ta Min moved towards Zuko, but Azula stood between them.

"Don't you ever insult her again. She is the most amazing person ever. She is smarter and more beautiful than you can ever hope to be. Katara is a person and the most caring person I have ever seen," Zuko yelled as he threw Mai towards her parents. Azula sidestep with girl and moved back towards her brother.

"How is she caring? She nearly killed my daughter and yet you defend her," Ta Min yelled back. She was quiet this entire time, but when the crown prince held her daughter by the neck, she couldn't be calm anymore.

"Mai wasn't near death. If Katara wanted to, she would have done a lot more damaged than a broken wrist and a small cut on her head," Azula growled back. Azula didn't know why, but she felt the need to protect Katara.

"I arranged this marriage, when I was king. Seeing that I am no longer in top command, my wife gets to decide if the wedding is still on," Ozai said. Zuko snapped his head back towards his dad with a surprised face. Ozai stood there with a calm expression, waiting for his wife's decision.

"You can't do this to me! Do you know you we are?" Chey yelled back. Azula cringed on the inside after hearing this. She knew that if they walked away from here unhappy, then there would be a war between the two covens. Azula knew her mother wouldn't allow that, but could she live without her son's happiness.

Ursa looked around the room and stared at all the faces. She knew that a war between the two covens would end in more bloodshed. However, she also knew that Zuko didn't love or even like Mai. Ursa was in a catch 22; either she let the marriage happen between the covens so a war didn't brake out, but she would lose her son's happiness or she let Zuko be free from the marriage and a war would brake out between the two covens, ending in bloodshed.

"The wedding is off," Ursa announced after her inner debt. Anger fled the Chan's faces, while relief filled her families.

"You do realize that we won't go quietly," Chey spoke with a business voice. Ta Min stood by her daughter with her arms wrapped around Mai's shoulders. Mai stood there with shock in her eyes.

"If you want a war, then bring it. We will take you out," Azula said in a harsh voice. Azula glared at Mai until they walked out the door. Azula sighed and looked back at her family.

"We won't be able to end this war without a lot of bloodshed," Zuko said in a quiet voice. Zuko looked back at his mother to see a face full of pain and worry.

Everyone knew that there was only one way to lessen the bloodshed, but no one was going to say it out aloud. Ursa knew that Katara and her people would be able to help them, but at what cost. Everyone knew that they hurt Katara and they couldn't bare if they hurt her again. However, they knew that they needed her help.

"I will leave when the sun rises tomorrow," Ursa said in a whisper. She had a feeling that they might say no they she went by herself.

"We will go with you. you can't go by yourself," Azula said with a weak smile. But she didn't realize what she just said. Azula looked back at Zuko and realized that he would want to come and make amends. But Azula didn't know if that was the best idea.

"Maybe you should stay here, Zuko…" Azula said before she trailed off. She watched his head snapped up and glare at her. Azula was waiting for a fight now, she made him mad.

"Why?" Zuko asked in a loud voice.

"Do you think it is wise for you to come? When she sees you again, what do you think will happen?" Ozai said in a calm voice. He agreed with his daughter 100 on this. Katara wouldn't let anyone come near her if Zuko was with him.

"Ozai, Azula, and I will leave at first light, if we are to catch them before they make it back to camp," Ursa said. She looked around and smiled at her families faces. Ozai was calm, yet worried on how they would convince Katara to come back. Azula wore a smirk, she was certain that they would have good luck. She saved her son for last, knowing that he would be the one to break her heart. Zuko wore a sad frown and wanted desperately to make amends with Katara.

Tomorrow they would ride out and search for Katara. Ursa knew that they needed luck on their side. She knew that Katara and her people were twice as fast and twice as deadly than them. They were going to be in a fight for their lives, if Katara let the others attack them first.


	6. UPDATE

**UPDATE:**

**This is an important note for everyone to read. The school I go to started on August 27th and now I have no time to update my stories. Most of you know that I am doing volleyball and soccer right now, meaning I have no spare time. Oh, did I mention homework…that is always a plus.**

**I will be posting an update for my two stories (Forbidden Love & Fighter) and a FAQ for Fighter. Right now I am working on new chapters for both stories and hope to have them posted by Christmas (yes I know that is a long ways away).**

**I always realize that my grammar and spelling have been getting worse lately, and for that I am sorry. My boyfriend (Matt) is the one who usually rereads my chapter and edit it before I post it. However, he is in Italy right now for family stuff.**

**That brings up a good point; I will be going to Italy to visit Matt and my family over Christmas and sometime in January. Therefore I won't be able to post any update notes or chapters. I will post an update when I get back though.**

**I would also love your input for my stories. I have an outline of where I want to go, but it isn't solid right now. I love your advice and input; however flames and other rude comments are loved as much.**

**Thank you for your loyal support and dealing with my lack of updating.**

**Waterrockz**


	7. Chapter 5

***This will have some very dark content in it, you have been warned!**

***I want to thank everyone for their patience and support. And special thanks for 3 people who have kept with the story & had to deal with my lack of updating…**

***Mathqueen2**

***Z1ZYX**

***Zutara-vampirepirate**

***And I would like to make a special thanks to my boyfriend, Matthew, who had to put up with my long hours at the computer. He also gave me some fresh ideas about this story and my other story, "Fighter".**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or make any money off this story. Any ideas that I got from other places are clearly marked in the story and are not mine.**

**UPDATE:**

**Due to school starting and having a holiday issues, I don't have time to update. As must people know I am doing soccer and ice hockey right now and have no social life. I am so sorry about it and I am working on new chapters for this story and Fighter. My grammar and spelling have been terrible, I am sorry for that. **

* * *

**Previous:**

"The wedding is off," Ursa announced after her inner debt. Anger fled the Chan's faces, while relief filled her families.

"You do realize that we won't go quietly," Chey spoke with a business voice. Ta Min stood by her daughter with her arms wrapped around Mai's shoulders. Mai stood there with shock in her eyes.

"If you want a war, then bring it. We will take you out," Azula said in a harsh voice. Azula glared at Mai until they walked out the door. Azula sighed and looked back at her family.

"We won't be able to end this war without a lot of bloodshed," Zuko said in a quiet voice. Zuko looked back at his mother to see a face full of pain and worry.

Everyone knew that there was only one way to lessen the bloodshed, but no one was going to say it out aloud. Ursa knew that Katara and her people would be able to help them, but at what cost. Everyone knew that they hurt Katara and they couldn't bear if they hurt her again. However, they knew that they needed her help.

"I will leave when the sun rises tomorrow," Ursa said in a whisper. She had a feeling that they might say no they she went by herself.

"We will go with you. You can't go by yourself," Azula said with a weak smile. But she didn't realize what she just said. Azula looked back at Zuko and realized that he would want to come and make amends. But Azula didn't know if that was the best idea.

"Maybe you should stay here, Zuko…" Azula said before she trailed off. She watched his head snapped up and glare at her. Azula was waiting for a fight now, she made him mad.

"Why?" Zuko asked in a loud voice.

"Do you think it is wise for you to come? When she sees you again, what do you think will happen?" Ozai said in a calm voice. He agreed with his daughter 100% on this. Katara wouldn't let anyone come near her if Zuko was with him.

"Ozai, Azula, and I will leave at first light, if we are to catch them before they make it back to camp," Ursa said. She looked around and smiled at her families faces. Ozai was calm, yet worried on how they would convince Katara to come back. Azula wore a smirk, she was certain that they would have good luck. She saved her son for last, knowing that he would be the one to break her heart. Zuko wore a sad frown and wanted desperately to make amends with Katara.

Tomorrow they would ride out and search for Katara. Ursa knew that they needed luck on their side. She knew that Katara and her people were twice as fast and twice more deadly than them. They were going to be in a fight for their lives, if Katara let the others attack them first.

* * *

**Now:**

_She sat upon a mount, not knowing where she was headed. The horse stood with the other mounts, sensing distress in his rider. Her eyes were dull and glazed over. Her hair was stilled rustled from earlier, but it didn't faze her. Her clothes were wrinkled and dirt covered. Blood smeared across her shirt and blood spotted her pants. Her gaze focused as she turned her head towards the scent of blood._

_The once great Kingdom of Vampires had fallen. Smoke rose from the crumbled buildings. Tall black smoke towers lined the sky for miles around. The sky itself was the blackest ever. The only light in the sky came from a blood-red moon. Its eerie rays of red floated over the destruction that littered the land. Bodies laid motionlessness on the ground, blood coated the dirt they laid upon. They were the lucky ones; the others were taken underground and tortured for fun. The screams could still be heard even though they had ended hours ago._

_Eyes filled with tears, tears of hatred, rage, guilt, and sadness. Everyone was gone, the royal vampires, the noble vampire, the peasants, even the lycans were all now but extinct. They were the only living things left in the world, well besides their enemy, but no one considered them vampires or lycans. Her eyes danced over her fellow members. Sadness and pain were written on their faces as obvious as their blood soaked clothing. Six of them sat upon horses, no one knew the other next to them. They were all strangers and alone in their minds. They had to stick together because they were the only ones left in this world now._

_The ground began to quake and shake with rage. Horses hooves beat the ground hard as they tried to flee, but the ground gave way quicker. The girl watched as the five strangers fell to their deaths. The boiling lava burned them alive, screams pierced her ears. The ground beneath her stood still, shocked and confusion ran through her veins. Lava grew hotter and the ground gave way. Her eyes closed, waiting for the pain to envelope her body, mind, and soul. However the pain didn't come. Eyes fluttered opened to look at her surroundings._

_A dark cave met her eyes. She stood up slowly not understanding why she was still alive. Her bones cracked with soreness and her muscles begged her to rest. Did they want her alive or were they playing with her? A shadow moved within the darkness, the girl jumped with surprise but held her ground. She had killed a million of these things and she would not go down without a fight. The girl couldn't understand the numbers and size of their army; she witnessed millions upon millions of these things killed and yet more were still walking around. A cold voice made her body freeze with disbelief and shock._

"_Why didn't you save us?" the voice sheered. The voice was nearly enough to send a shiver down her body, but the question did it. Another figure moved on her left and she stiffened with realization, she was surrounded._

"_You never came…" another voice accused. The girl shook her head furiously, trying to shake the voices out of her head._

"_You are the reason for the destruction of this world," a low voice advocated. Her eyes snapped open and spun around towards the voice. However, her eyes didn't meet a figure, but dead bodies. Her gaze rested on the group of broken bodies._

_There laid the bodies of 5 vampires and a single lycan. Faces of her pasted stared at her, boring their eyes into her skull. The royal vampires laid there, coated in blood. They looked weak and broken compared to the way they lived._

_The queen was missing an arm and a leg from her cold pale body. The king had deep jagged cuts across his legs and chest, which were being eaten away by insects. The princess had burns across her arms and chest. It was as if they poured liquid fire down her body. The prince was truly a mess; body parts were missing and flung across the cave. Half of his left eye was missing and the girl didn't want to know where it went. Her eyes drifted over to the lycan, blond hair was matted with dirt. His grey eyes were blood shot and wide with fear. His body had whip lashing across it and dried blood pooled around his face._

_The last body her eyes drifted over was in the worse, in her mind. A female vampire laid on the floor twisted in an odd position. She could tell that every bone in her body had been broken many times. This girl had suffered a great deal…her sister had suffered a great deal. How could they be so cruel to these people, they weren't even the ones they wanted in the first place! Anger and rage swept through her body like a drug._

_She could feel her mind and body losing control of inner demon. Her mind was filled with images of the dead and their terrifying screams. Her eyes glazed over with rage, gold pierced the darkness surrounding the cave. She felt movement around her and felt her control slipping by the second. All of a sudden, she felt a warm liquid pour down her back and arms. The scent of blood hit her like a thousand stones. Blood of the people who had been murdered, was being poured down her body. A blood turning scream was released from her mouth._

Her body was unnaturally quick as she sat up with wide eyes. Her breaths were coming out in pants and her heart rate was dangerously high. The girl quickly looked at her surroundings and sighed heavily before lying back down on her back. It had been a dream, a nightmare to be more exact. However, what worried her the most was that her dreams were usually in-sights to the future.

"Another dream," a voice quietly asked. The girl turned her head towards the voice. A girl 2 summers younger than herself sat upon a fallen tree. Her golden eyes were tired yet guarded. Her black hair was pulled back into a messy bun and a few strands were hanging loose. She hadn't much sleep; the bags under her eyes were quite obvious.

"It doesn't matter," the girl alleged with a sigh. She knew the younger girl wanted to help, but she wasn't ready to tell her the complete truth. The girl turned her body over and closed her eyes, hoping sleep would come peacefully.

"People who love and care about you, Katara are worried about you. You don't eat, you can't go 2 hours of sleep without a nightmare, and you are completely withdrawn from people. We used to be able to talk about everything Kat. You yell at me when I withdraw from people, yet here you are doing it," the younger girl challenged. She managed to keep her voice level and soft towards her sister. She wasn't completely sure on what happen with Katara and the royal vampires, but she knew that it wasn't good if Katara had to control her inner demon.

Anger swelled her body with thoughts of her sister hurt. She had always grown up with her sister being the hero and the role model. Her sister could do anything and everything. Even though they different species, they had always gotten along well and were able to talk to each other. The thought of seeing her sister in pain, hurt and anger her.

"I suggest you get some sleep, Jin. We have a long ride tomorrow," Katara droned with a dull voice. Jin bit back her comments; she figured that Katara wouldn't be in much of a mood to talk. Jin shuddered with fear when she remembered Katara controlling her inner demon. Jin had been the only witness to see both times Katara's inner demon took control. It wasn't the fear of her life; it was the fear of her sister's life that scared her. She knew that Katara had a level head and only lost control twice in her life. She remembered the second time like it was yesterday.

Jin sighed heavily and got up from her spot. She walked a little ways before she came upon a couple of tents. Jin stood in front of a tent, taping her foot lightly because she was bored. A body immerged from the tent, an 18 year-old male which stood roughly 6 feet and 6 inches tall. His grey eyes were tired and begged for sleep. Jin noticed he wore no shirt, which revealed his taunt muscles. His blond shaggy hair was rustled, as if he was just woken up. However, Jin knew better because no one slept if Katara didn't sleep. These people were loyal to Katara and would gladly go to war for her. So, it didn't come as a shock when Jin felt everyone awake in camp.

"How is she, my lady?" the man said with a deep voice. Jin was brought out of thoughts when she heard his voice.

"Fine," Jin replied shortly with a dull voice. She felt the man moved back into the tent for a minute. Jin's eyes were locked to the ground the entire time since the man spoke. Jin was lucky enough to be gifted the sense of movement, that's what Katara called it anyway. She could feel where everyone around was, well everyone in a 3 mile radius that is (**much like Toph**). This was the one gift that Katara didn't have herself.

Jin wasn't startled when the man came back out with a shirt on. Together they walked towards a creek, which was about 2 miles away from camp. Jin was close enough to feel if anyone was sneaking into or out of the camp, but they were far enough away so they could have a conversation alone.

"Nick…" Jin began but trailed off. She knew that she could trust him, but what she suspected and what she was about to say was going to destroy everything they knew. Jin noticed that he sat close to the creeks edge and kept silent. When they were by themselves, the formality disappeared between them.

"If I am correct, then the very world we live in will completely change, Nick," Jin said as she sat down in the grass. Jin and Nick had grown up together since she was little and after that fateful day that changed Katara and Jin forever. Jin knew Nick was special, like Katara, but that truly didn't change how she acted around him. However, Jin did changed the way she acted when she realized that she liked him more than a friend.

"That would explain Katara's dreams," Nick said with a casual voice. Jin smiled to herself upon hearing his voice, Nick always sounded that way. It was one thing that attracted Jin to him. No matter how angry and frustrated he got, he always kept the same tone around her. Jin and Nick were the only ones who knew that Katara could see the future. Jin shook her head, Katara couldn't see the future per say, she saw destiny (**much like Alice Cullen's powers from the Twilight series**). However, destiny is known to change overtime or after something huge happen.

"She was cold and snappy when I asked how she was. I am scared Nick, I don't know what happen to her while she was there," Jin said as her voice cracked. She could feel the tears press against her eyes, threatening to fall on her cheeks. She felt a pair of strong arms embrace her form.

"Shhhh…" Nick said with a quiet tone. Nick could tell Jin was having a hard time with this. He could feel her shaking, whether it was from fear or sadness, he didn't know.

"She just needs alone time now. You both have gone through this and you both have gotten through it. She will tell you when she is ready," Nick said. Nick knew everything that happen between Katara and Jin and everything about them. When Katara and Jin were fighting or not talking to each other, Jin would always come to him for advice or just someone to talk to. Nick didn't mind though, he always enjoyed talking to Jin.

Nick remembered the day his headmaster told him the truth about his life. He was born to serve the protectors of The Stone of Power. His headmaster had informed him that he would protect the children of the famous Kana and Hakoda. Everyone knew them, they were the most known vampires beside the royals that is. His family had always served their family for as long as The Stone of Power existed (**much like the Blue Blood and Red Blood relationship in Blue Bloods by Melissa de La Cruz**). He was to protect the children and help them with their powers. Of course things were turn upside down when Kana and Hakoda were murdered. He still remembered the day he found them, 4 days after their parents were murdered. Bloody, dirt covered, hole filled clothing; with messy hair and puffy blood-shot eyes.

He could feel her fear and pain flowing through her veins. What Jin didn't know was the fact that Katara "told" Nick what happen. Katara can send people messages through their minds, but didn't do it often. Nick learned what happen between Katara and the royal family. He didn't know who to be angry at first; Ursa, Ozai, or Zuko. No one knew that Katara could send people messages, besides Nick that is.

"We need to be getting back to camp now, Jin-Jin." Nick breathed in her ear. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine and missed her nickname that he gave her. She hadn't heard Nick call her by her nickname since they were kids. Jin didn't want to leave his embrace; she missed these moments very much.

Against her will, she left his embrace and walked back towards camp. Nick followed in her steps with his eyes boring into the back of her head. He too had missed their hugs and gentle whispers they made to each other. He didn't realize that they had made it back to camp and this surprised since he was always alert. Nick watched as Jin made her way to talked with the captain.

Nick made his way towards Katara with slow and noticeable steps. The last thing he wanted was to scare Katara more than what she was already. Nick saw Katara lying on her side with her eyes shut tightly. It was as if she was having a bad dream and wanted to think of something else.

Nick sat down next to Katara's body and saw her deeply sigh. He brushed his hand over her cheek and moved her loose strand of hair behind her ear. Katara's eyes opened slowly and gave a slight smile. Nick leaned his body closer so it wouldn't be hard to hear each other.

"Jin is very worried about you." Nick spoke quietly as he kept playing with her strand of hair. This dug up memories from when he calmed her down when her inner demon came out the second time.

"She needs to learn to mind her own business." Katara said.

"You need to learn that you can't live with the weight of the world on your shoulder. You need to learn that you have to share the weight with someone." Nick spoke with wisdom beyond his age. That was the one thing that Katara really like about Nick, however it did get annoying.

"If you think that—" Katara said in a raised voice. If Nick thought that she was going to tell her baby sister the horrors and fears, then he was crazy.

"I don't mean Jin or me." Nick said. Katara wore a face of confusion. She only trusted Jin and Nick enough to tell them anything and she was never going to tell them everything she knew.

"I don't know who else there is, Nick" Katara said quietly. She was confused and didn't know what he was talking about.

"Yes you do, Kat. Vampires and lycans have one." Nick spoke. His eyes held amusement in them because Katara wasn't catching on like she normally did.

"What are you...?" Katara said but trailed off. She had no idea what he was talking about. Vampires and lycans have a few things in common, but this had nothing to do with sharing personal information.

"I am talking about mates, Katara." Nick said quietly. He saw the realization hit her eyes and swirled around in her blue depths.

"I haven't found a mate." Katara said harshly. Nick didn't blame her for her harshness at all. Nick knew that Katara was mad for multiple reasons and he didn't blame her…1)He had just suggested that she had a mate and she didn't think she had one. 2)He questioned her ability to find her mate. 3)He questioned her ability to recognize her mate after meeting him. 4)He suggested that she had already met her mate. These were all good reasons to be mad.

"You have chosen to be blind to the connection. Whether it was because you marked him off already or you hate him, you chose to ignore the bond." Nick spoke.

Katara lay there quietly and thought about what Nick had said. He suggested that she already met him. Katara had met many males in her life, that didn't narrow it down. Nick also suggested that she didn't think of him as a mate. That didn't narrow the list down at all, since she didn't think any male she met was her mate. Nick lastly suggested that her mate could be someone who she didn't think too highly of. That also didn't help.

Katara thought harder and a few faces popped up in her head. Jet was the first face that came up. His strong face and deep blue eyes shone with glint. His brown hair was always messed up as if he just got out of bed. He was a flirt and had a charm about him. However once you got to know him and went against his beliefs, he turned into a completely different person. He would turn violent and show his darker side to anyone if you went against him. Jet couldn't be her mate and she was sure of it.

The second face that came to her mind was Nick. He was her friend growing up and was there to comfort her when she was down. His soft eyes made her feel happy and made her think about her choices before she made them. On the other hand, she noticed more of…love…relationship between Nick and Jin. But, you don't get to choose your mate; fate chose your mate for you. Katara also remember that Nick said him and Jin couldn't bare the weight.

The third face in her mind was the scariest and made her worried. Golden eyes pierced her soul. Jet black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. His face was strong and showed no emotion. The pale skin shined in the light and this scared Katara. He was a vampire and she was a lycan…well not a full lycan. She couldn't believe that she thought of Zuko, a royal member of the vampire family. However, Katara stopped and thought about what Nick had said.

Katara had met Zuko already, Katara didn't think as Zuko as her mate, and Katara didn't like Zuko. So far, Zuko met Nick's standards. This scared Katara to death. How could he be her mate? He and her could never get along together…could they? He was so different from her, how could they ever get along?

"Zuko?" Katara whispered so quietly that Nick almost didn't hear it. Nick blinked a few times and stared at Katara. His straight face broke into a smile. Nick knew Katara would figure it out, if she was pushed into the right direction. Nick leaned down and kissed her forehead. Katara smiled and Nick was happy to see her smile again.

Nick got up and walked back to his tent to hopefully get some sleep. Katara sighed and knew that no one had been sleeping since she wasn't sleeping. Guilt was rushing through her and shook it from her system. Zuko was her mate. Somehow, it was still a little hard to process and swallow. Katara closed her eyes and cleared her mind.

This dream, unlike her normal ones which were filled with blood and death, was instead full of lust and sex.


	8. Chapter 6

*Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or make any money off this story. Any ideas that I got from other places are clearly marked in the story and are not mine.

* * *

**Previous:**

"I am talking about mates, Katara." Nick said quietly. He saw the realization hit her eyes and swirled around in her blue depths.

"I haven't found a mate." Katara said harshly. Nick didn't blame her for her harshness at all. Nick knew that Katara was mad for multiple reasons and he didn't blame her.

1)He had just suggested that she had a mate and she didn't think she had one.

2)He questioned her ability to find her mate.

3)He questioned her ability to recognize her mate after meeting him.

4)He suggested that she had already met her mate. These were all good reasons to be mad.

"You have chosen to be blind to the connection. Whether it was because you marked him off already or you hate him, you chose to ignore the bond." Nick spoke.

Katara lay there quietly and thought about what Nick had said. He suggested that she already met him. Katara had met many males in her life, that didn't narrow it down. Nick also suggested that she didn't think of him as a mate. That didn't narrow the list down at all, since she didn't think any male she met was her mate. Nick lastly suggested that her mate could be someone who she didn't think too highly of. That also didn't help.

Katara thought harder and a few faces popped up in her head. Jet was the first face that came up. His strong face and deep blue eyes shone with glint. His brown hair was always messed up as if he just got out of bed. He was a flirt and had a charm about him. However once you got to know him and went against his beliefs, he turned into a completely different person. He would turn violent and show his darker side to anyone if you went against him. Jet couldn't be her mate and she was sure of it.

The second face that came to her mind was Nick. He was her friend growing up and was there to comfort her when she was down. His soft eyes made her feel happy and made her think about her choices before she made them. On the other hand, she noticed more of…love…relationship between Nick and Jin. But, you don't get to choose your mate; fate chose your mate for you. Katara also remember that Nick said him and Jin couldn't bare the weight.

The third face in her mind was the scariest and made her worried. Golden eyes pierced her soul. Jet black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. His face was strong and showed no emotion. The pale skin shined in the light and this scared Katara. He was a vampire and she was a lycan…well not a full lycan. She couldn't believe that she thought of Zuko, a royal member of the vampire family. However, Katara stopped and thought about what Nick had said.

Katara had met Zuko already, Katara didn't think as Zuko as her mate, and Katara didn't like Zuko. So far, Zuko met Nick's standards. This scared Katara to death. How could he be her mate? He and her could never get along together…could they? He was so different from her, how could they ever get along?

"Zuko?" Katara whispered so quietly that Nick almost didn't hear it. Nick blinked a few times and stared at Katara. His straight face broke into a smile. Nick knew Katara would figure it out, if she was pushed into the right direction. Nick leaned down and kissed her forehead. Katara smiled and Nick was happy to see her smile again.

Nick got up and walked back to his tent to hopefully get some sleep. Katara sighed and knew that no one had been sleeping since she wasn't sleeping. Guilt was rushing through her and shook it from her system. Zuko was her mate. Somehow, it was still a little hard to process and swallow. Katara closed her eyes and cleared her mind. This dream, unlike her normal ones which were filled with blood and death, was instead full of lust and sex.

* * *

**Now:**

They had been riding for 4 days straight. The horses were panting and exhausted from the pace they were running at. The rider in the front slowed the pace down until they came to a stop. The rider dismounted and looked around at their surroundings.

The forest was thicker than what she remembered. The tall trees seemed to bend over the path as if to block the sun. Everything seemed still and peaceful. The sounds of the forest blended in with the panting of the horses and the breathing of the riders.

"Why did we stop?" a voice said with annoyance. The rider shifted her weight from foot to foot, standing there with her arms cross.

The head rider said nothing as she started removing the packs from the horse. She lifted each bundle and placed it on the ground. She heard the other rider sigh with annoyance and follow her example. They work in silence was they removed everything from the horses.

"They are probably moving their camp right now." Another voice said.

"No…it's not a camp." The head rider said slowly. "It's a village filled with children and adults. The village is well protected and guarded by her people. The village will not move because her roots will not allow her and her people will protect her."

"You speak in too many riddles, mother." The daughter said finally. She knew her mother spoke in riddles and proverbs most of the time, but after a while, it tended to annoy a person.

"What do you mean by roots, Ursa?" the man asked his wife. He understood that this village had lycans and vampires that would protect it. He couldn't understand why the village's roots would be deep here.

"There has always been a rebellion and people who have suffered from the war. For us, we don't see how it effects the lives of the commanders. We only see how it affects our soldiers and higher class vampires. We fail to see that this war goes to the front steps of people homes." Ursa said in a low voice.

"All of those people in that village are survivors of war and are the victims. Their lives have been uprooted and many have lost loved ones. Most of the children are parentless and some were forced to see their parents slaughtered. Vampires and lycans put their differences behind them and live together in peace." Ursa continued slowly.

"Vampires and lycans….they work together…they fight beside each other…they protect each other…they laugh together…" Ursa slowly spoke as if she couldn't believe what she was saying.

"You are avoiding the question, my dear." The man stated to Ursa. Ursa looked up to see his face staring back at her. She knew that he knew the answer, so she couldn't figure out why he want her to say it out loud. She turned her gaze towards her daughter and knew the reason. Her children how no idea and Ozai wanted them to know.

"These forests were called Forbidden for a reason. There is a prophecy that surrounds this forest and this scared many vampires. The elder vampires declared that no one should enter this forest for no reason." Ursa spoke finally. She was leaving key details outs because she didn't know if Azula could handle the truth.

"What was with those stories that all the elders talked about?" Azula asked out of sheer curiosity.

"The elders made up stories to scare young curious vampires away from the forest. It was the prefect plan; scare vampires so much that they wouldn't find out the truth." Ozai answered for his wife. He felt partway guilty since he was one of the vampires who gave the elders the idea.

"What's the prophecy?" Azula asked, but it wasn't for her benefit. She could sense someone near by and knew that he or she could hear them talking.

"There have always been prophecies in our world. However, this prophecy is perhaps the most important of all. You know the first part of the prophecy, Azula. For the first part of the prophecy, there must be a bond between a vampire and a lycan with unique blood. However what most people don't know is that there is second part of the prophecy." Ursa said.

"What's the second part?" Azula asked with an uneasy voice. She knew the first part, but she had no idea that there was a second part of the prophecy. She wondered if her brother knew that there was a second part.

"Not tonight Azula. We must rest and let the horses take a break." Ozai and Ursa said at the same time. They both looked at each other with confused faces. Ursa thought Ozai didn't want Azula to know and Ozai thought Ursa didn't want Azula to know.

Azula went out a growl and walked over to the nearest tree. She pushed her back against the bark and slid down until she sat on the dirt. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Her eyes snapped open quickly and looked up in the trees. She eyes moved quickly over the trees looking for someone. She had caught a scent, just a little of it but she was sure that she smelled someone. What made her more concern was the fact that the scent she caught was similar to her brothers.

*********************************************

He took off running through the forest. He had to warn everyone that the vampires were coming to kill them all. He knew what they were after but he wasn't going to let them take his mate. Grant it, she didn't know that he was her mate yet, but he wasn't going to let some vampire take her.

He let the lycan take over his body as he shaped into a wolf. His brown body moved quickly through the forest. He quickened his pace when he smelled a vampire coming closer to him. He knew right away that it was one of the royal vampires.

He was pushing his limit when he reached the cliff. He had to keep going to warn them, to save them all. If he made it, then everyone would regarded him as a hero and she had to look at him. He wanted Katara as his mate and would do anything to have her.

He felt his body slam into a tree after howling. He lifted his body up slowly and looked at the vampire. He was panting hard and had a hard time staying up right. He felt blood seep through the cut on his shoulder.

The vampire's black hair was a mess as if he just woke up. His eyes shone with confusion and fear. The tattoo on his wrist was shining brightly against the sun. The fire behind the dragon seemed to move when the vampire clenched his hands.

The wolf growled when he realize that this vampire was Prince Zuko of the Royal Vampires. This vampire was going to take Katara away from him and make her his play toy. The wolf bared his teeth and his ears lay back as he glared at the vampire.

"I can't speak with you if stay in the wolf form." The vampire said to the wolf. He held his hands up as if to show the wolf that he wasn't going to harm the wolf.

The wolf shook his head slowly at the vampire. He wasn't going to change into a human and let him have the advantage over him. He knew that he could stand his ground for a bit but he would lose in the end. All he had to do was wait for others to come, he knew that they would since he howled.

"Fine then; I need to find Katara. Do you know where she is?" the vampire asked. His face and tone was serious but his eyes were shining with desperation.

The wolf growl louder and his blue eyes shine with anger. He felt his fangs extend more while the rage filled his body. He could feel his inner demon coming out and he knew that he should try to stop it, but he wasn't going to lose Katara.

The wolf let his inner demon take over his body and welcomed it. He could feel his eyes glow blue, a sign that he was letting his inner demon take control. He could feel his claws grow in length. His inner demon took control when his eyes snapped open.

Zuko stood still with confusion and fear. He had no idea why this wolf was losing his temper with him. True he slammed him into a tree, but it was to get him to stop running. His howl seemed to be filled with longing and anger. Zuko stood there rooted in his place, not knowing what do to. If he tried to fight back, then he would hurt the wolf and would make Katara angry. If he did nothing, then he would be hurt or even dead.

Zuko watched the wolf lean back on his hind legs and leap forward. His claws were reaching for him while his fangs were extended. He meant to kill Zuko and Zuko didn't move. Zuko close his eyes waiting for the pain to take him.

He snapped his eyes open when he heard another wolf move quickly through the forest. In a flash, a white wolf slammed into the grey wolf. Zuko watched them fall on the ground and tangle themselves with each other. The impact was a hard on both wolves as they slowly got to their feet. The white wolf stood between Zuko and the other wolf.

Zuko looked at the wolf near him and had a feeling that this wolf was powerful. Her pure white coat was the obvious sign that Zuko first saw. Zuko knew a little about lycans and most of it he learned from his mother. She had strong legs and large paws. The claws were starting to come out but not enough to cause damage, which made Zuko, think that the white wolf didn't want to hurt the other wolf. Her white tail hung loosely, swinging back and forth occasionally.

The grey wolf didn't hold back his inner demon. He leaped towards the wolf, but the white wolf dodged the attack. The grey wolf kept striking out towards the white wolf, but the white wolf only dodge the attacks and didn't return them.

Zuko watched the two wolves move. It looked like a deadly dance they were doing. His focus turned to the white wolf and saw the wolf for the first time from the front. The golden eyes stood out against her pure white coat. They shone brightly but not from her inner demon.

"Katara?" Zuko asked quietly. His heart sped up knowing that the wolf who saved him might be Katara.

The wolf picked her ears up and looked at Zuko. She looked at him with emotions in her eyes; happiness, longing, caring, and guilt. Zuko didn't know why she would guilty since it was his fault not hers.

Neither was paying attention to anything but each other, which was their mistake. Katara turned her head in time to see the wolf attack her. However, this time she didn't have time to fight back. The grey wolf sank his fangs into her neck and his claws into her shoulder.

Katara howled out in pain and tried to fight back, but she couldn't reach him. Zuko was stunned and couldn't move. One moment they were happy and looking into each other eyes and now Katara was howling in pain.

The grey wolf tossed Katara to the side and started panting. He licked the blood from his lips and looked towards Zuko. Zuko bent his knees and growled. His fangs were fully extended and his eyes shone with rage.

Before Zuko could move to attack, a wolf slammed into the grey wolf. A brown wolf had the grey wolf by his throat. Five other wolfs ran out and circled the grey wolf. They had rage and hatred in their eyes.

"Calm down, Zuko." A voice commanded. Zuko turned his head to see Jin walking out of the tree line. He also noticed a male with grey eyes follow her out. Zuko looked at the male with anger, he smelled like Katara. Her scent was all over him; his mate's scent was on another male.

Zuko turned his attention away from the male and Jin to the bleeding wolf that lay on the ground. Zuko hurried to her side and kneeled next to her. He stroked her head and muzzle, waiting to see a reaction. The only reaction Zuko got was a whimper from Katara.

"We need to get her back to the village so we can heal her." Jin stated loudly. It was meant for everyone to hear and to understand that Katara was seriously injured. The male moved to pick Katara up and Zuko growled.

The two males looked at each other; one with anger and rage towards the other and one with understanding towards the other. Zuko was not going to let any male touch her; he didn't care what anyone said. Katara was the one he loved and he wasn't going to let her go.

Wait…did he just say he loved Katara? Zuko's mind froze in an instant. He had barely known her for 12 days, he felt like he had known her longer. How can you love someone when you have only known them for 12 days?

"I won't hurt her, Zuko." The male said to Zuko. Zuko was brought out of his thoughts when his name was called. He looked at the male and questions filled his head.

"Lead the way to the village and I will carry her there." Zuko spoke after a moment of silence. He was not going to let her out of his sight.

The male nodded his head and stood up. Zuko looked at Katara again and felt his heart rip in two. Her wolf body was not moving, only a faint breathing could be seen. Her face, neck, shoulders, and front legs were covered in blood…her blood. Zuko realized that Katara was losing too much blood.

Zuko put his arms under her body. He would stop every time she whimpered in pain. He finally picked her wolf body up and cradled her against his chest. He turned and looked at the male.

"Take her, I will deal with him." Jin spoke in a harsh voice. Her eyes were boring into the grey wolf's eyes.

The male looked between the two before he spoke, "Don't do anything too rash, my lady."

Jin looked back at the male with anger in her eyes. She wanted to kill the wolf, which was apparent to Zuko. Jin nodded her head back to the male and walked towards the grey wolf.

The male took off running with Zuko following him closely. He had been this way before, that night he truly fall in love with Katara. Katara whimpered in pain and buried her muzzle into his chest. Zuko increased his speed, wanting to get there now.

***********************************************

Katara barely opened her eyes before she shut them quickly to keep the blinding light out. She opened them again and saw the trees moving by fast. Someone was carrying her and Katara felt weaker. Her eyelids felt like massive stones upon her eyes, begging her to close them. The weight was too much to bear and Katara slowly closed her eyes as the trees went by faster.

The pain wrapped around her like a blanket of ice-cold water. She could feel her blood seeping through her body. Her bones ache; they felt like they had been broken in four different ways. The cold seeped into her bones…her joints…her blood…her heart. Katara could feel her life crawling away from her, leaving her body empty.

She could hear her name being called but it sounded far away. Her body felt so light and cold. She closed her eyes, wanting the pain to go away. She just wanted to die so that pain would go away.

"You cannot die yet, my dear child." A voice said gently. The voice sounded like it was right in front of her, but she knew that wasn't true. However, Katara still opened her eyes and gasped when she saw a women standing in front of her.

Her deep dark brown (dark than any lycan's color) hair was lying down and the ends stop above her elbows. Her green almost yellow green, eyes were shining bright against her skin. Her body was wrapped in a purple color dress. The dress was strapless and trailed down to ground. A dragon was stitched into the dress. The dragon was stitched on with gold thread and covered the entire dress.

"Who are you?" Katara asked in a trembling voice. Her body was still weak and all she wanted to do was go to sleep and not wake up.

"I am you." The woman said to Katara.

Katara looked at the woman as if she was crazy. They didn't look the same at all, so there was no way that she was this woman. The woman's hair was darker than her own and she had yellow green eyes.

"I'm not you but I am your ancestor. I'm a part of you, Katara." The woman said.

"I don't understand." Katara whined as she tired to think. Her mind was begging for rest and sleep.

"You are special, a hybrid between lycan and vampire. Your journey will not be easy for you." The woman said as she looked at Katara with concern eyes.

"I already know that!" Katara yelled with anger. She had enough of this woman and just wanted to go to sleep. Katara knew that she was a hybrid, was special, and had a long journey ahead of her.

"I know all of that already; I don't need you to tell that. I have watched my parents be killed in front of my eyes in order to protect me. I had to become an adult when I was 8 summers old; 8 summers old! I was a child when my world was taken from me. I had to tell my baby sister that everything was going to be OK every night. I had to be strong when I knew the truth and I could never let her see my doubt." Katara screamed to the women. The pain and sleep began to take their toll on Katara. She felt her body shutting down, her throat becoming dry and closing.

Katara kneeled to the ground holding her neck. Her breaths were barely coming out and she felt her vision spotting. Katara could feel and hear her bones breaking, her arm and shoulder tearing in half. She looked up at the woman and fear took her body over. The pain was nothing Katara had felt before and the coldness was overbearing.

"Help me." Katara whimpered as she felt her knees weaken and give out. Katara arched her back off the ground as she felt her neck rip open. Her eyes became to glaze over before she looked back at the woman.

"I cannot help you, my dear." The woman said quietly as she moved closer to the broken body.

"Why?" Katara cried out in pain. Here she was; crying out in pain and this woman wasn't going to help her.

"If you are truly the one who will we save us, then you can save yourself." The woman said with a serious voice. She folded her hands in front of her as she took a step back.

"What are you talking about? I can't do this alone!" Katara howled.

"You are never alone, Katara." Insisted the woman before she turned around and walked away from Katara.

"No! Don't leave me here to die!" Katara shrieked as her back ripped open. She watched as the woman faded out from sight, leaving Katara alone.

Her whole body cried out in agony as Katara tried to move. Katara closed her eyes, wishing the pain would go away. Katara slowly started to feel less and less pain the deeper Katara went to sleep. She was done fighting for her life and felt it slipping away.

The warmth and light was leaving Katara's body quickly. Katara smiled and felt the numbness take over. She was never going to feel pain or sorrow again. And with that last thought, Katara went unconscious.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who was reviewed or added this story….**

**Mathqueen2, Zutaraness, Peanut26, Avalon's Mists, FireChildSlytherin5, Z1ZYX, VampireAle-Pokerchica15, SunSetsFlashOfGreen, LatinaSk8er, and Hj.**

**I would also love to hear from you guys about the story! I know that I'm making mistakes and I would love to hear your ideas! Please review!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!**


	9. Chapter 7

***Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or make any money off this story. Any ideas that I got from other places are clearly marked in the story and are not mine.**

* * *

Previous:

"Help me." Katara whimpered as she felt her knees weaken and give out. Katara arched her back off the ground as she felt her neck rip open. Her eyes became to glaze over before she looked back at the woman.

"I cannot help you, my dear," The woman said quietly as she moved closer to the broken body.

"Why?" Katara cried out in pain. Here she was; crying out in pain and this woman wasn't going to help her.

"If you are truly the one who will we save us, then you can save yourself." The woman said with a serious voice. She folded her hands in front of her as she took a step back.

"What are you talking about? I can't do this alone!" Katara howled.

"You are never alone, Katara," Insisted the woman before she turned around and walked away from Katara.

"No! Don't leave me here to die!" Katara shrieked as her back ripped open. She watched as the woman faded out from sight, leaving Katara alone.

Her whole body cried out in agony as Katara tried to move. Katara closed her eyes, wishing the pain would go away. Katara slowly started to feel less and less pain the deeper Katara went to sleep. She was done fighting for her life and felt it slipping away.

The warmth and light was leaving Katara's body quickly. Katara smiled and felt the numbness take over. She was never going to feel pain or sorrow again. And with that last thought, Katara went unconscious.

* * *

Now:

The night was still, no movement could be heard. No wind blowing…no animals running about…no howls…no crickets making noise…even the water grew still. A blanket of dread and silence covered the area, a like a blanket of snow in the winter. There was no sound about, but smell…smell was a different story. Blood coated the air…blood polluted the air…blood stained the earth. Blood wasn't the only scent in the air though…death was also about.

Ears jerked up and towards the noise. A group of wolves walked through camp slowly. Six wolves surround a lone wolf as they followed the two people ahead of them. Growls shot up and the silence was broken. Barks, growls, and snarling rose from the silence and filled the air.

A sharp shout raised above all the noise to silence everyone again, "ENOUGH!" The female glared and looked straight ahead as she hollered, "No one is harm him! His fate will be decided by Katara!"

The sounds may have stopped, but the glares never ceased. Every wolf and vampire was gathered around the hut that held a dying lycan. The female made her way to the hut with the male following her every move. Pushing back the blanket, blood and death raced out to greet her.

Jin walked forward with Nick stepping behind her. The sight before Jin was heart wrenching and almost enough to bring her to her knees. Nick put his hand on her shoulder to steady her as he caught her body shake.

Katara laid on her back on the blankets. Her normal tan body was pale, paler than a vampire. Bandages wrapped around her neck, collarbone, shoulder, and her upper chest. Katara looked like a broken china doll…ghostly pale…dead. It wasn't just Katara that ate at her soul, it was Zuko.

Zuko was lying beside her body, shielding her. He was lying on his side with an arm tucked under his head. His other hand was tangled with Katara's hand. Zuko's eyes were not golden any more, but almost black. Nick knew that Zuko had to feed, but Zuko wouldn't leave Katara's side.

"She needs blood," spoke Nick with seriousness in his voice. Heads turned towards him after he spoke, both held the same emotions in their eyes. "She lost a lot of blood today, her body can't reproduce that much blood on its own," commented Nick.

"Whose blood do you think we should use? Do you know another person who has vampire and lycan in their blood? That is a great plan," sneered Jin. Nick and Zuko were both shocked with Jin's outburst. Jin was usually the levelheaded and calm one, but now her eyes were blazing with passion.

Jin pulled herself away from Nick's arms and whipped around. "The last time I checked, Katara is the only one of her kind! To force her body to accept the blood of a lycan or vampire would kill her!" yelled Jin. "But you knew that! She is in no condition to sink her teeth into a deer to eat. How do you expect her to get blood?!"

Jin's anger and rage filled the room. Zuko could fill the rage coming off in waves and smell the anger that surrounded her. He had a feeling that her inner demon could come out very easily if she didn't calm down. Zuko kept his mouth shut, not wanting to anger Jin more. He knew how hard it was to get through a vampire when their inner demon took over. The last thing any of them needed was a vampire not under control of their inner demon.

"I know that, Jin. I'm talking about mates," stated Nick as he took a step back from Jin. Nick could also see Jin's inner demon working itself out.

"Katara doesn't have a mate, so why in the hell are you about mates?!" hollered Jin. Her hands were closed tight and her knuckles were becoming whiter. Katara didn't have a mate. Katara didn't have a mate. Katara didn't have a mate. No mate…

"Yes she does, Jin. She only realized who it was a few days ago," explained Nick. He knew it was hard for Katara to grasp it; therefore, it would be harder for Jin to grasp it.

"My sister would've told me. Katara would have come to me if she knew. She would confide in me, not you!" hissed Jin.

Nick's eyes went wide with shock. "This has nothing to do with Katara being hurt. You are pissed because Katara came to me instead of you," countered Nick.

Jin let out a hiss and stood up straighter. How dare Nick suggest that she was making this about her instead of Katara. This had nothing to do with her!

"How dare you!" sneered Jin. Before she could finish, Nick broke in.

"Don't you dare act innocent now!" shouted Nick. He had enough of Jin and wasn't going to hold back his thoughts.

"ENOUGH!" hissed Zuko. He glared at the two and laid back down, next to Katara. Those two were making the air reek of anger and rage, which wasn't going to help Katara get better. Zuko could sense a bond between them and that wasn't helping the situation between them either.

"This isn't helping Katara," stated Zuko as he rubbed Katara's hand with his fingers. They were ice cold against his hand…lifeless against his hand. Jin and Nick both looked away with shame in their eyes. Both knew that right now, fighting wasn't going to solve anything.

"You right, fighting isn't going to solve anything," admitted Nick.

"What did you mean by, Katara and her mate?" questioned Zuko. Jin was about to open her mouth when Zuko finished his statement, "Nick."

"Every lycan and vampire has mates. Vampire mates and lycan mates are pretty much the same thing, by simple outlines. Katara is no exception to this either, therefore she has a mate. A few nights ago, I opened her mind to the idea of mates," started Nick.

"What do you mean you opened her mind to the idea of mates?" questioned Zuko.

"When anyone finds their mate, they have this bond. Almost every time, this is with emotions such as happiness, love, and lust. They feel attracted towards their mate and know almost immediately. There is sometimes where the mates cannot sense the bond easily. They choose to be blind to the bond," stated Nick.

"So Katara was blind to her mate?" asked Zuko with confusion. He didn't understand how she could not sense her mate.

"Katara chose to be blind to the bond. She either marked him off or she already hated him, either way, she chose to ignore the bond. I told her this and she got confused. You see I can sense these bonds in vampires and lycans. I could tell that this was all true for Katara. I couldn't come right out and tell her because that is playing with fate. People must find their mates on their own, with no outside help," explained Nick.

"So how did you open Katara's mind to mates?" questioned Zuko.

"I told her that she chose to be blind to the bond because she already marked him off or she already hated him. Katara got quiet for several moments as she took this in. I didn't help her at all in 'picking' her mate. After thinking everything over, Katara came up with a name. I had no idea who was her mate; therefore, I couldn't sway her mind. She came up with his name and face on his own," finished nick.

"She found her mate…" whispered Jin. She couldn't believe it at all. Katara had found her mate and she didn't tell her. Katara was her own blood and Katara didn't tell her one of the most things that could happen.

"She wasn't sure about her choice until she took a better look at herself and the bond. I can't tell why or justify her reasoning, but I know she loves you Jin. She would die to protect you…she would also die to…" trailed off Nick as he looked down at the floor. It wasn't his place to announced Katara's mate, but they had the right to know.

"She would also die to what?" asked Jin quietly.

"To…protect…her mate…" finished Nick slowly.

* * *

There was something off with this picture. Lycan puppies were running around, chasing each other or chasing the older lycans. Vampires were talking around with lycan and other vampires. If they couldn't smell, it would be hard to pick which people were lycans and which ones were vampires. If any outsider were to walk in and see this picture, they would see nothing wrong with it. However, there was something wrong with it, something small, but it still mattered. Everything everyone did was forced.

Smiles were falsely planted on faces and laughs were forced. The pups were running around because they were told to, so they wouldn't sulk around. Conversations between people were pretend, no one caring what they were talking about. Everything they did was fake, everything they said was pretend, and everyone's emotions were a facade. This had been going on ever since one of their own had been wounded.

"Here is some blood," spoke Jin as she walked forward with several cups of blood. Heads of the royal vampire family looked up at her.

"Thank you," answered Ursa as she stood up to get the cups.

The royal family had showed up two days after Katara was wounded. They were in shocked when they learned that Zuko had beaten them. All but Azula, that is. Azula had thought she smelled her brother days earlier and it didn't surprise her as much as her parents. Jin had offered them a hut to stay in since they wouldn't be leaving until Katara woke up.

Everyone was affected by Katara's experience. The pups missed her wolf form since she would chase them around or would they chase her around. The royal family wished to talk to her and explain things better. Jin wanted her sister to beat her in a fighting match again. Nick wanted Jin to be happy again and wanted to be Katara's big brother.

Even Aang was feeling…well he wasn't feeling great. Everyone hated him and wanted him dead. They shouted names and cursed him frequently until Jin made her announcement. Jin told everyone that they weren't to hurt him or do anything to cause harm in anyway. Katara would be the one to pass judgment when she woke up.

When she woke up…that seemed like a fantasy now. It had been three weeks since Aang attacked Katara. 21 days since Katara had moved on her own accord. 504 hours since Katara last spoke. 30,240 minutes since Katara opened her eyes. 1,814,400 seconds since Katara had been alive and well. It had been a long three weeks for everyone.

* * *

Her eyes flickered open slowly. The light was blinding and hurtful to her sensitive eyes. Her whole body ached with pain as she moved to sit up. Sighing with defeat, she turned her head to the side to see a phoenix looking back at her. The phoenix was not normal though, the phoenix was white and black. There was no grey or blending between the two colors, just white and black.

The phoenix flew straight up in the air suddenly. She tried following it with her eyes, but the light grew brighter and blinded her. She felt the darkness come back and slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a completely different spot than before. Her body no longer felt pain or stiff.

The girl sat up slowly and looked around quickly. She was in a grand room, and a grand room it was. Statues lined the walls and climb up them, twisting and turning up to the ceiling. The statues were of dragons, tigers, foxes, wolves, roses, fire, water, trees, and other animals. She turned her head to the other side of the room to see other people.

Eight faces stared back at her with blank looks. These people were sitting behind a large bench and each were sitting in luxurious thrones. The bench was bent into a half circle going from wall to wall. The bench was on top of a platform, raising them above the ground.

The same person designed the thrones, she concluded since they all look similar. However, there was one major difference between the eight thrones. Each throne had a different animal craved into the throne. Another thing that struck her as odd was the fact that one throne was empty, and it was dead center in the middle.

A wolf was craved into a throne. The man had blonde hair that came to his shoulders and his deep brown eyes had a hint of curiosity in them.

A dragon was also one of the thrones. The man sitting in the throne had black hair with bright red steaks in it and his red eyes scared her a little. She had never seen red eyes before and it rather freaked her out.

A tiger was on another throne. The man had bright red hair that went over his shoulders and traveled down his arms. His grey eyes looked weird and dull compared to his hair.

A fox was also on a throne. The man sitting upon the throne had pure black hair that was shaggy and hanging in his eyes. His hair didn't hide the fact that his eye color was purple. She had to look closely to make sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks.

A bear was located on another throne. The man had brown hair that went a little pass his shoulders and his eyes made her stop and stare for a while. Pink eyes. Those pink eyes seemed to go on forever and forever, and she could feel herself getting lost in them.

A snake wrapped around one throne. The man sitting in that throne made her guard go back up a little. His black hair was steak with blue and his gold eyes were snake like.

A dolphin was on the other throne. The man had purple hair that was cut short, almost to point where you could see his scalp. His bright blue eyes reminded her of her own eyes.

An eagle was on a different throne. This man had white hair, but his face and body was still youthful, meaning his hair wasn't due to old age. His green eyes held nothing in them, no emotion, no meaning.

The throne that stood there empty had no craving in it. In fact, it was completely blank, no fancy decorations or jewels line it. Just an empty stone throne in the middle of the bench.

"We have been waiting for you, Katara," spoke the man in the tiger throne. Katara shifted her eyes to him and waited for him to talk more; however, he did no such thing.

"That just sounds really creepy," stated Katara as she rocked back on to her heels. Some of them laughed, some wore shocked faces, some sighed, and some looked angry. There were obviously mixed reactions and feelings about how Katara first spoke to them. Katara, however, could really care or less what they thought of her.

"You really live up to your descriptions," chuckled the man in the eagle throne. He shook his head and put his arms on the table, so he could lean his head on them as he looked down at Katara.

"Are you the ones who made me appear here?" questions Katara as she looked about the room, since no on had made themselves the leader of the group.

"Appear?" spoke the man in the bear throne.

"We did not make you appear here child," stated the man in the wolf throne. His eyes shone brightly and Katara knew instantly that was a lie.

"There is no point of me being here if you are going to lie to me. I get that enough already, so I don't see the need to put up with it here," exposed Katara with a serious voice. She wasn't going to back down from these people, no matter who they were.

His face went cold for a moment before lighting back up and a smile plastered on his face. "She isn't stupid," commented the man in the fox throne. Katara turned to look at him and gave him a once over. He looked ok to her, but something didn't settle with her. On the other hand, something with all theses people didn't settle with her.

"Jussssst rude and hot tempered," hissed another person. Katara turned to glare at him and realized that it was the man in the snake throne.

"Sssssorry what do you jussssst sssssssay?" copied Katara. Grant it, she was being immature, but still. Little did she know just how she angered the man.

"You two are going to be in each other's company for entirety, so could you please keep the fighting to a minimum," spoke the man in the dragon throne. Katara whipped her head around and stared wide eyed at the man.

"What do you mean for entirety?" demanded Katara with fear in her voice. If they thought she was going to stay here forever, then they had another thing coming.

"Where else are you going?" questioned the man right back to her.

"Back home," said Katara slowly. There was no way she could stay here, with these weird and creepy people.

"What are you talking about?" voiced the man in bear throne, who was truly confused.

"What am I talking about? What are you talking about?" shouted Katara.

Moments went by with silence wrapping around the room. The faces stared back at her with complete blankness, no emotion in them. Katara wonder to herself just how they did that with completely no emotion. Katara was good at keeping her emotions hidden from people, but these people were even better than she was.

"You died," spoke the man who had been silent up to this point.

Katara looked at him with confusion, "What?"

"In the mortal world, your body had died and now your spirit has arrived here," explained the man in the dolphin throne.

"No your wrong. I was running in the words, unharmed and undead," stuttered Katara. Her mind was whirling around and making he head hurt. The last thing Katara remembered was running in the woods. Then she appeared here, they were the cause of this.

"Think hard, you will remember," spoke the man. Katara shook her head and took a step back. No, no, no, she was not dead. She was alive and well, not dead. A pain shot through Katara's body and brought her to her knees. She clutched her head as the pain speared her mind.

Flashes of destruction and death filled her eyes. A blood red moon hung in the sky and was surrounded by a black sky. Tall black smoke towers lined the sky for miles around. Bodies laid motionlessness on the ground, their blood drained from their bodies. Blood of the people who had been killed, was being poured down her own body.

Just as fast as the pain came, it disappeared. Katara knew what she had to do and where she belonged.

* * *

*Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story!

Zutarafan401, mimikurume, caweesh, Zutaraalltheway, motocrossluver06, 1994omi, mathqueen2, Zutaraness, peanut26, Avalon's mists, FireChildSlytherin5, Z1ZYX, VampireAle-Pokerchica15, SunSetsFlashOfGreen, LatinaSk8er, hj, Miluiel-Apsenniel, darkangel1994, Amy, and melz. Plus all of my friends, who never seem to be at their houses, but at mine =)


	10. Update: Please Read

Update:

My boyfriend's younger brother is in the hospital now. His brother, James, has Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. It has been a very difficult time with his family and me. I am very close with the family and James.

I'm very close with ending the next chapter of Fighter/Forbidden Love/Double Bender. However, due to the turn of events, I have stopped writing. I can only hope that my readers can be understanding in this difficult time. I have to put the stories on hold until things have settled down. I apologize to the people who I told that I would have a chapter posted before June. I just cannot do it at this moment in time.

Thank you for your understanding,

Waterrockz


End file.
